Anime Party! The End?
by Hlibichume
Summary: I am Kitsune and I have a PAR-TY! I get the 'magical candles' from Karasu for my cake and it blows my house up! The evil cricket returns along with an evil furbie! Hiei goes crazy! Sano is being tortured and InuYasha gets stuck in a tree! Its Madness R&R!
1. My Crazy Anime Party!

Never fear, Kitsune is here! Haha! This fan fic is even better than the last   
  
two! Yeah! You better read it or else you will have bad karma... not to be   
  
confused with Kurama. Karma means luck just so you know I Just wanted   
  
to point that out. Here it is! The thing we have all been waiting for! Chapter   
  
1 called... ummm well I dont know Its just called chapter 1 I guess. Damn  
  
people stop making fun. If it wasn't for this computer screen in my way then   
  
I would have killed you already!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitsune: Okie dokie! I am the almighty and powerful spirit fox! *spotlight on  
  
Kitsune*  
  
-  
  
Yoko: Actually, I am *spotlight on Yoko*  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *pushes Yoko out of the spotlight* As I was saying... I am powerful  
  
and... Im having a PARTY! A PARTY! Everyone likes to PAR-TAY!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Talking to yourself again?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Naturally...  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: What! Kurama-kun! Hiei-san! Your here, your here! For my PAR-TAY!  
  
-  
  
Kurama & Hiei: What party?  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Im having a party! ...  
  
-  
  
Hiei: You said that already ~.~  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: LET ME FINISH! As I was saying... before I was so rudely interupted, Im  
  
inviting all of my anime friends and all the people that I can remember since I  
  
lost my address book of names.  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Well... I guess thats very unfortunate for you, since you don't have any  
  
friends...  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: I have plenty of friends... they just... don't come over because they  
  
have lots of homework and they are always busy...  
  
-  
  
Hiei: riiiight....  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: and last time I checked you have a short-term memory span!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Who are you?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: I've rest my case -.- and Im Yusuke remember? Y-u-s-u-k-e.. got it?  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Yusuke.. Yusuke.. Oh! now I remember! The pizza boy right? Yeah,  
  
yeah nice hat, and why are you here, I payed my bill!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: You make Kuwabara sound smart...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, you sounded way more intelligent when you weren't talking....  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara: and what does that mean you filthy little bastards?!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *sigh* Here we go again...  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara: Im not stupid, besides you shouldn't make fun of Kitsune, she was  
  
born stupid its not her fault!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Kitsune and Kuwabara are not stupid... they are just not smart ^^!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: what were we talking about again?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Your party. who are you inviting?  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *sniff sniff* Well I think the party is over since Hiei said I had no friends  
  
and people are calling me stupid... :'(  
  
-  
  
Kurama: no... they are just jealous... becuz umm they don't have as many friends  
  
as you do! ^^  
  
-  
  
Minna-san cept for Kurama and Kitsune: *sweatdrop*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Your kidding right?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: I woudn't want any freak of nature friends that she could have  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara: Come on, I'll help you send out invitations ^^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well thats the end of Chapter 1... People are always to mean to me cept of course  
  
my Kurama-kun! What a sweety don't you think? Yay! well to the next chapter we go  
  
wee! More anime peoples come! more than I thought that were even my friends! 


	2. Guests Come!

Dum Dum DUM! It is I Kitsune! Bow to me you  
  
worms! Hiei: Your joking right?... Kitsune:  
  
DAmn people! Im trying to make a funny intro  
  
intropuc, introfluc, ... DAmn! now look what  
  
you did! ok anyway chapter 2!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
*thinks* hmmm... what was it again?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *raises eyebrow*  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *looks at Hiei* GET OUT OF MY HEAD!  
  
I know what your doing!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Kurama, can you tell this moron what we  
  
were doing in the last chapter... she forgot  
  
already -_-;  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: I DID NOT!! You shut up you!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: I bet you know already *sarcastically*  
  
but we were sending out invitations ^^  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: I knew that! Im gonna invite Cyber!  
  
... and umm ... Cyber 0_o  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Dear God! You really don't have any  
  
do you?  
  
-  
  
*Cyber suddenly pops in*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: AHHHHHHHHH!! Are you people trying to  
  
give me a heart attack?!  
  
-  
  
Cyber: Mornin'!  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara: umm... Mornin'?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Wow.. I didn't know crazy people had  
  
friends.  
  
-  
  
Cyber: Well Its easy... becuz you see... Im  
  
crazy too! ^^  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara: You make it sound like its a good  
  
thing :s  
  
-  
  
Kitsune & Cyber: Its not?  
  
-  
  
Cyber: *blows whitsle*  
  
-  
  
Hiei: What was that for?  
  
-  
  
Cyber: Im calling the boys over!  
  
-  
  
*G-boys come running over*  
  
-  
  
Heero: What are we doing?  
  
-  
  
Duo: She blew her whistle.. and we were *does  
  
quotation fingers* "mysteriously" drawn to  
  
this place...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Jeez, you may as well get on your hands  
  
and knees and start barking!  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah yeah, SIT BOY!  
  
-  
  
*InuYasha falls to ground*  
  
-  
  
Minna-san: *thinks* What the hell?  
  
-  
  
Kagome: Hello! We got our invitations! Thanx for   
  
inviting us!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Great... more humans...  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: when did you send the invitations Kurama?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: umm about 5 minutes ago why?  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: ohh... just wondering  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Well standing here isnt going to get us   
  
anywhere... Hiei and I are going to pick up some  
  
pizza ^^  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *makes choking noise*  
  
-  
  
Kurama: ... and Ice Cream  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *twitch twitch* Did you say Ice Cream? Come  
  
on! What are we waiting for?! *grabs Kurama's hand  
  
and rushes out the door*  
  
-  
  
*knock at door*  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *skips to door* Helloooo! *opens door*  
  
-  
  
Keyta (my friend amanda): BOO!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: AHHH! *falls to ground* Don't hurt me!  
  
-  
  
Keyta: Jeez, lighten up!  
  
-  
  
Tonnaway (her boyfriend): Hello everyone...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Your girlfriend?  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: lemme guess, you were dragged here too?  
  
-  
  
Tonnaway: *sigh* yep  
  
-  
  
Serena: Parties! Oh my gosh! I absolutly love parties!  
  
Bring on the cake and Ice Cream!  
  
-  
  
Duo: Huh? Did someone just mention food?!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
thats the end! In the next chapter Hiei and Kurama  
  
come back from shopping but with more snacks then Kurama  
  
can afford and there is a big war over it! hahahaha 


	3. Ice Cream FIGHT!

Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha *gasp* hahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahaha *gasp* hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahaha *gasp* hahahahahahahahahahaha *gasp* hahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahaha *three days later* hahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahaha *gasp* hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DING DONG!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Wooo! More friends! yay! Kitsune will get   
  
the door!.... *opens door* Hello! fri-  
  
-  
  
Relena: Oh! Kitsune! Don't you just look lovely today!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *glare* You want something...  
  
-  
  
Relena: oh... no I don't.. what? Now I need an excuse  
  
to see my very best friend?  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *whisper* you wish  
  
-  
  
Relena: what was that?!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Well I guess you better be going! My mom   
  
doesn't let me have strangers... I mean friends after  
  
ummm .... after *looks at clock* after Barney comes  
  
on.. yeah yeah.. thats it Barney.... umm I have to   
  
watch every episode with Yusuke becuz he likes it soo  
  
much!  
  
-  
  
Relena: *raises eyebrow* Riiiight  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: .... WHAT DID YOU SAY?!   
  
-  
  
Kitsune: ... oops! look at the time I guess it already started!  
  
-  
  
Relena: Well I heard that you were having a party and Heero   
  
was here!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *shrugs* Nope, no party here!  
  
-  
  
Cyber: Duo! Give me my cake! You pig... GIVE IT BACK!  
  
-  
  
Relena: ... then what was that?  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Umm the TV... didn't you here? Cyber and Duo  
  
star on Barney now!  
  
-  
  
Relena: *pushes Kitsune out of way*  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Grrrr *evil glare*  
  
-  
  
Heero: *looks over* AHHHHH! *hides behind Duo*  
  
-  
  
Cyber: Damnit! Dont you ever die? I heard Botan tell me  
  
that you were even making the demons cry!  
  
-  
  
Relena: Love can never die! *heart eyes at Heero*  
  
wait... what?  
  
-  
  
Suddenly.....  
  
-  
  
BAM! Eeeek!  
  
-  
  
Kenshin: @_@ oro... *flies into MY glass porch door*  
  
-  
  
Someone: You theif! Give me my money back! oh thats it! He  
  
is sooo dead!  
  
-  
  
Faye: *breaks MY door* Where is he? *runs over kitsune* Give it back  
  
or I'll blow your head to smitherines!  
  
-  
  
Megumi, Kaoru and Misao come running through my door and run   
  
me over.... yet again  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *being standed on* Could .. ya... you people p- please get  
  
off of me!!  
  
-  
  
Kaoru: Why would Kenshin still your money?  
  
-  
  
Faye: How should I know? He's the criminal master-mind, not me!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *getting along well with the floor* soo you hate people   
  
looking down on you too huh? Your the only one who understands  
  
me!  
  
-  
  
Umm ok... remind me again why I made my character so stupid?  
  
well anyway... not on the floor!  
  
-  
  
Megumi: You judge people way.. tooo fast! *stomps foots*  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: OOOOOWWWWW! *eyes water* my ha- hand...  
  
-  
  
Kurama and Hiei come back! I am saved!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *carries ice cream* ^^  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *hugs Spring Herbal Essence Shampoo*  
  
-  
  
Duo: O_O ... ice cream... *walks like zombie*  
  
-  
  
Serena: *runs over Kitsune* GIVE ME! I WANT FOOD!  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara: ... where is the Pizza?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Who knows *still hugging shampoo* atleast I got my Spring  
  
Herbal Essence Shampoo!...   
  
-  
  
Duo, Serena and Hiei are fighting over Ice Cream... I don't know why  
  
he can't share ... he spent all Kurama's money on it like 50 billion ca   
  
jillion dollars!!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Get away!   
  
-  
  
Serena: You can share! You have like 50 billion ca jillion dollars worth of   
  
ice cream!  
  
-  
  
Ami: .... well I tried *sigh*  
  
-  
  
Duo: Only smart people can have ice cream! Thats not even a number! Now  
  
Give it up!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: You can't have it... if I eat it all!!! *runs into MY room, locks MY   
  
lock*  
  
-  
  
Duo & Serena: GET OUT! NOW! *break MY door*  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *evil glare* Ha! *takes lids of and licks all the ice cream*  
  
-  
  
Duo: .... ewww.... o_O  
  
-  
  
Serena: *tackles Hiei* AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: O_O ummm.... Get off of me Bitch! I'll kill you!  
  
-  
  
Duo: *points gun* Step away from the god damn ice cream  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Is that a threat?  
  
-  
  
Duo: *gulp* uhhh yeah! I blow your freaking three eyed Head off!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: hahahaha you a funny guy!  
  
-  
  
Serena: Moon Prism POWER!  
  
-  
  
Duo & Hiei: .... X_x loser  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *rubs head* owww.... hmm what you all doing in my house?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well yeah... kinda stupid becuz Me have to come up with more ideas or  
  
me can't make another chapter! and thats not good! No, that it is not!  
  
No No no! And how come I didn't get Ice cream! Damn you fucking guys!  
  
Nah Nah! Well Im at a loss of words... O_o.... *quietness* ................  
  
.........................................................................................  
  
.........................................................................................  
  
yusuke: its a miracle...............................................................  
  
....................................................... Kitsune: ...... why is every  
  
one quiet? ...........................................................................  
  
......................................................................................... 


	4. Kaboom!

Well! Guess what! I got more ideas! Yay thats good! Oh and  
  
one more thing I forgot a disclamer for everything...... and  
  
some Ideas like the Kurama loving his Spring Herbal Essence  
  
was not my Idea! No don't confuse me with such a better   
  
umm.... fic writer? I forgot the user name but I'll get it and  
  
give that person credit. As for Hiei and his Ice Cream well...  
  
I've always known that he likes it and that he calls it sweet   
  
snow too. Ok now next chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in my Room where people are fighting  
  
-  
  
Duo: *nudges Serena with gun*  
  
-  
  
Serena: OWIE! *waterfall tears* All I wanted was some stupid  
  
Ice Cream!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Well ... here ... *holds out Ice Cream*   
  
-  
  
Serena: *sniff* r- really ...? *is about to grab*  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *pulls back* Nope! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
-  
  
Serena: You are so cruel!  
  
-  
  
Duo: 0_o  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile.... umm somewhere not in my Room  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *rubs head* Oww... who are you peoples? Ohhh! Lets  
  
play Tea Party!  
  
-  
  
Faye: No! Damnit ... if this guy doesn't give me my money Im   
  
gonna kill everyone!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: .... cake... cake .... cake.... Lita.... make me cake!  
  
-  
  
Lita: *is being pulled to kitchen* ummm  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *pulls bowls out of cub boards* There you go! ^^  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *Gasp* Hey... wheres my door?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: O_o what a freak....  
  
-  
  
Kaoru: *pulls out wooden sword* Aha! You won't hurt Kenshin!  
  
-  
  
BANG! sword breaks  
  
-  
  
Kaoru: O_O *sweatdrop*   
  
-  
  
Lita: Cake is done!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Yay! Cake! Cake! (watch... short attention span)  
  
-  
  
DING DONG!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *Gasp* FRIENDS! FRIENDS! Hey? Wheres my door?  
  
-  
  
Mysterious Guy: Umm uh I have a present for you... Its a  
  
magical ... uhh wish candle and you make a wish on it   
  
when its done... sparking! *sweatdrop* umm here *hands candles*  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: YAY! candles! too bad we don't have a cake....  
  
hmm oh hey! There's a cake!  
  
-  
  
Keyta: *sigh* dumbass...  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *puts candles in cake* Oooooo! Pretty!  
  
-  
  
Cyber: Make a wish! make a wish!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *stops huggling shampoo* Huh? why are those candles  
  
sparking? and why is the fuse going down?  
  
-  
  
.... Transition... To my room  
  
-  
  
Serena: Your a Cheater!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: How do you cheat on a game like this?  
  
-  
  
Duo: I don't know your just... cheating some how! So far you've  
  
beaten us everytime and I never lose!  
  
-  
  
Serena: You must read minds or sumtin!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *sweatdrop* Thats crazy!  
  
-  
  
Duo: Fine lets go again!   
  
-  
  
All: 1... 2... 3...!  
  
-  
  
Serena: SEEE!   
  
-  
  
Hiei: what? You two just really suck!  
  
-  
  
Duo: Whatever! everytime you pick rock and you beat us!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: the truth hurts doesn't it? *smirks*  
  
-  
  
Duo: Fuck this! Give me that!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Hands off bitch... this is my Sweet Snow!  
  
-  
  
Cyber and Kitsune sing Happy Birthday in background  
  
-  
  
Cyber & Kitsune: Happy Birthday dear.... MEE-EEEEEE!!! Happy Birthday too...  
  
-  
  
KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!  
  
-  
  
And Me HOUSE BLOWS UP!  
  
-  
  
Serena: Ahhhhhhh we're all going to die! *flying in air*  
  
-  
  
Duo: Waa waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My gun!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO My  
  
Sweet Snow! *in air*  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Hey let go of me! *on ground*  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Help me! *in air*  
  
-  
  
Cyber: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *in air*  
  
-  
  
Arukas: *has Karasu on leash* Ha ha! I gotcha!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *screams like girl* Oh no! Karasu! Get him away!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: My Ice cream! noooooooooooooooooooo Look what you did you bastard!  
  
-  
  
Duo: WHAT?! What the hell did I do?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Don't play dumb!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *rubs Head* man... me no likey to fly .... *Gasp* Where's my house!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: -.- Karasu blew it up...  
  
-  
  
Cyber: wasn't he the candle guy?!  
  
-  
  
Arukas: Oooooooo Kurama-kun! *gets Kurama on leash*  
  
-  
  
Kurama: 0_o;  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *quietness*..... ice cream *mumbles*  
  
-  
  
Arukas: Hiei-san is mine! *gets Hiei on leash* Yay!  
  
-  
  
Keyta: What the hell are you doing?  
  
-  
  
Arukas: *cough* I am... Arukas! The ultimate Bishy Catcher! *Sailor Moon pose*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: holy shit 0_o....   
  
-  
  
Arukas: Yusuke.... look what I have! *holds up purple hippo*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: OH NO! PUKEY!..... Let him go!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh no! My crazy friend Arukas has the Bishies on a leash even the scyo   
  
Karasu... freak... anyway! Will Yusuke be caught too? And what about Kenshin  
  
and Inuyasha and the rest of the gang? Will Pukey be safe! Read the next one!  
  
Coming next week I think..... -.- 


	5. The purple Hippo Stealer!

Oh Yeah! Im baaaack! Hiei: .... Hide! No no nooooo I'll be good this  
  
time I promise! haha! This is chapter.... umm ... hold on *turns around*  
  
*mumbles* 1.... 2.... 3........ umm 40.... 4..... 60.......... ... umm 5!  
  
*turns back around* Chapter 5! Yay! Can I have a cookie now? huh?  
  
wait for me! And Im sorry people... from now on Arukas is a bishie  
  
'stalker' not a bishie 'chaser' and I also give credit to her for helping  
  
me with most of the ideas in this chapter....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Were we left off.... outside... and my house was blowed to tiny bits!  
  
and Arukas came and she is taking all the Bishies hostage!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Give me Pukey NOW!  
  
-  
  
Arukas: You want it? *holds lighter above hippo*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Arukas! Let Kurama go! *tries to get Kurama off leash*  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *choking noise* Your.... choking me!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Stop moving......!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Noo noo I'll do anything!  
  
-  
  
Arukas: ...... really? ..... *moves fire closer*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Ahhhhhhhhhh!  
  
-  
  
Arukas: .... fine *throws Pukey* you can have it.... but ... you have to be  
  
my bishie!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: yeah .... yeah whatever...   
  
-  
  
Chimpmunk: *grabs Pukey*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *twitch* Give it to me! .....  
  
-  
  
Chipmunk holds Pukey Closer.... meanwhile Kurama and Hiei get lose and make   
  
sure Karasu can't get out....  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: come on.... I won't hurt you.... (-.- right...)  
  
-  
  
Chipmunk: huh? *shakes head*   
  
-  
  
Yusuke: son of a Bitch! Come back here!..... *chases chipmunk into forest*  
  
-  
  
Arukas: *sweatdrop* Hey where are my bishies?!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *sweatdrop* umm .... they went that way! *points into forest*  
  
-  
  
Arukas: Im comin' to get you! Come out, come out where ever you are!  
  
-  
  
Kenshin: *out of the 'oro' stage* My head hurts, that it does....  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: Owie! What happened?  
  
-  
  
Kagome: Omigosh! Where is Kitsune's house?  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Your stupid!... its right... Ahh! what happened to my house! (short-term memory)  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara: Damn! look what you did Kitsune.. you've even managed to blow up your  
  
own house!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: It wasn't my fault! Karasu made me! *sniff*  
  
-  
  
Sesshomaru somehow portals to my house...... which is blown up! and he is in chibi form!  
  
-  
  
Sesshomaru: Inu Yasa! I wiw get you! You wiw die twoday! I wiw get da tewtsaiga!  
  
-  
  
Sango: *raise eyebrow* what the hell?  
  
-  
  
Miroku & InuYasha: Hahahaha! *fall to ground laughing*   
  
-  
  
Sesshomaru: Dwamn it! stwop waghing awt me! Some stupid bwastard turwned me intwo  
  
a bwaby! Awnd dat doesn't mean dat I stwill can't kick youwr ass!  
  
-  
  
Arukas comes back very mad that she hasn't found Hiei and Kurama in the woods....  
  
-  
  
Arukas: hnnn..... I can't find them! *gasp* There you are! Silly boys! come out now!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: what boys?! *sweatdrop* I don't see any!  
  
-  
  
Arukas: -.- the ones hiding behind you.....  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: umm... oh those ones! hehehe *sweatdrop* hold on... *turns tword boys* RUN!  
  
-  
  
Arukas: Hey! what did you do that for?! Your supposed be my FRIEND!  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile.... (I sure use that word a lot) In the forest  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Damn! Where did he go? It's getting dark.....  
  
-  
  
Yusuke is walking in the dark and he can't see anything..... and he hears some voices.... I  
  
wonder who it could be!  
  
-  
  
Yugi (Well wat doya know!): Joey.... I don't think this is the way to get to Peagesus (yeah yeah, I  
  
don't watch Yu-gi-oh so I don't know how to spell their gay names)  
  
-  
  
Joey: What are ya talkin about?! I know exactly where Im going! We just have to keep walking in  
  
the direction that Im pointin!  
  
-  
  
Tea: *sweatdrop* Your an Idiot!  
  
-  
  
Yugi: .... maybe we shouldn't have walked through that black hole...  
  
-  
  
Tea: Ya think! I told you and no one would listen to me!  
  
-  
  
Suddenly the Chimpmunk jumps out of the tree and on to Joey's face...  
  
-  
  
Joey: Ahh! stupid animal!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke jumps out of the bushes that he was hiding behind  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: AHA! Come here! *grabs Chimpmunk and shakes the poor little guy* Where did you   
  
hide it? huh?! You better fricken tell me!  
  
-  
  
Yugi & Tea: *sweatdrop*  
  
-  
  
Joey: He must like to talk to animals.... Im not ALONE! YAY!  
  
-  
  
Yugi: .... what did he take? maybe we can help you...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *face turns red* None of your bees wax!  
  
-  
  
Tea: *gasp* let the poor thing go! *grabs evil hippo stealing chimpmunk from Yusuke* You   
  
should treat this animal like your friend!....  
  
-  
  
Joey: Oh god! hear she goes with her gay lecture about frienship!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *grabs chimpmunk and runs away* Im taking you hostage until you can tell me where  
  
my Pukey is!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ok.... well this chapter end stupid I know but I needed to have more ideas for the next chapter.  
  
So I ended it where a killer kid (a kid who is a killer) is chasing Inu Yasha up a tree and Bakura  
  
comes! yay! and Weevle comes or whatever his name is and he tells Joey that he kills his lesbian  
  
sister by droping a big rock from a 5 story building on to her head and hiei meets yugi and thinks  
  
he is showing off so he kills him and some kills Tea becuz she wont shut the fuck up about  
  
'Friendship' and yeah.... Please read an review! ... did I just give away the whole next chapter? 


	6. Wanna join the Party? not a chapter!

Ok! Now this is just the people that are gonna be in the   
  
story throught out the rest of Anime party.... ok I have a couple  
  
people on the list so if you want to be on it you have to review  
  
saying that you do okie? Here is the list of people already in it  
  
and others that Im adding....  
  
-  
  
1.Tsukiyama  
  
-  
  
2.Kitten  
  
-  
  
3.Kirae  
  
-  
  
4.Arukas  
  
-  
  
5.Keyta  
  
-  
  
6.Cyber  
  
-  
  
7. Saria  
  
-  
  
8. Sandr  
  
-  
  
9. Shady girl  
  
-  
  
10. Korbin  
  
-  
  
11. Hiei'sFireyGurl52890 or aka Firey?   
  
-  
  
Well there it is... If you DO NOT! want to be in the party then email  
  
me. If for some reason you do not want to use ur username above  
  
email.... again. Domoarrigato! Hiei'sFireyGurl52890 is it ok if I jus  
  
call you Firey? 


	7. Hiei goes Crazy!

Hahaha! Oh yeah! Chapter 6 people! don't be confused   
  
about the guest list being chapter 6 in that drop list down  
  
...... there! *points to chapter drop list*. Oh ok! Now I  
  
give credit to XHellsFireX for the Hiei goes crazy part   
  
I hope you don't sue me or anything! *really deep bow* I  
  
will do what ever you want! And I also give credit to   
  
Shadow Shinomori for giving me the Kurama and Herbal  
  
Essence Shampoo! I love you! Hiei: Kiss and Make up! ^^  
  
Kitsune: Uhhh well if you read the story you will know  
  
why Hiei is acting sooo.... weird 0.o EnJoY!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WWLO (Where we left off) Yusuke is running with chipmunk  
  
trying to get the valuable info about Pukey! He is violently  
  
shaking him by the neck.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Tell me! tell me NoW!  
  
-  
  
Chipmunk: *is making choking noises* Ok... ok! I'll tell you!  
  
*says in high pitched voice*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *stopped running and raised a brow* well.... where is  
  
he?  
  
-  
  
Chipmunk: *whispers* come here ....  
  
-  
  
The chipmunk inched his finger signaling Yusuke to come  
  
closer.  
  
-  
  
Chipmunk: *still whispering* He is.... up your ass and around  
  
the corner! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Argh! thats it! Die you evil fucker!  
  
-  
  
Chipmunk: .... no no! This time I will really tell you! really!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke was just about to smash the chipmunk's head against  
  
a tree....  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: really really?  
  
-  
  
Chipmunk: really really!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: -_- ... your last chance... I mean it  
  
-  
  
Chipmunk: ok... gotcha! well anyway.. the hippo is... is  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: THE HIPPO IS WHERE?!?!  
  
-  
  
Chipmunk: he is... is... up your ASS! HAHAHAHA!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *does anime fall* Thats it! You die!  
  
-  
  
Chipmunk: NO! WAIT!.... This time I'll be serious... *serious face*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: I don't believe you... -_-  
  
-  
  
Chipmunk: .... no I'll tell the truth and if I don't then.... you can  
  
bash my head against the tree... ^^  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: all right... BUT!.... this is your last... last chance!  
  
-  
  
Chipmunk: *nods head* The hippo is in a tree!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *gasp* Which tree? ... WHERE?!  
  
-  
  
Chipmunk: The one... UP YOUR ASS! Hahahahaha! omigosh! that   
  
was so good!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Screw you! NOW DIE!   
  
-  
  
Yusuke is about to use his Spirit Gun on the wittle chipmunk just then  
  
..... Tea! comes and tackles him!  
  
-  
  
Tea: *slaps Yusuke* You jerk! *huggles chipmunk* Come on little guy  
  
you can come with me! ^^  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: You Bitch! That chipmunk belongs to me!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke chases Tea back to my house... err whats left of it anyway  
  
..... and they fight over the chipmunk! Everyone stares at them like  
  
they are maniacs.... well... becuz they sorta are... Anyway! It starts  
  
raining and the chipmunk runs into the city!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Oh no you don't! Get back here! *chases chipmunk w/Tea   
  
following*  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Yusuke! Maybe you should come back! Its rainging!  
  
-  
  
Suddenly a portal opens and sadly it sucks in the cute chibi Sesshomaru  
  
and spits out a very freaky looking.... um... thing, looks like a doll  
  
with scars and red hair.  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: huh?...   
  
-  
  
InuYasha walks over to the doll very slowly and pokes it with a stick. The doll   
  
gets up and looks at InuYasha.  
  
-  
  
Doll: Hi! ^^.... Im Chuckie! Wanna play? *evil grin*  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: 0.o..... wooh ...   
  
-  
  
Chuckie: It'll be fun! *pulls out butcher knife*  
  
-  
  
InuYasha screams like a girl and runs up a tree! He was shivering so much that  
  
the tree was shaking.  
  
-  
  
Chuckie: Get down! or Im coming up after you!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Hiei.... could you please get him down... we don't need anyone  
  
getting hurt..  
  
-  
  
Hiei sighed but listened to Kurama and jumped to the top of the tree, but  
  
before he could reach for InuYasha, a large bolt of lightning came down and  
  
electricuted him.... (I don't know how to spell big words x.X)  
  
-  
  
Hiei: AAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
*repeated zapping noises*  
  
-  
  
Hiei fell to the ground... sorta twitchin' then he got up and.... he started   
  
laughing! ( If you haven't read "too much tv"... you should)  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Oh My GOD! no no no! not again!  
  
-  
  
Heero: X.x.... cool!  
  
-  
  
Hiei gets up and picks up a short stick and holds it up to his mouth as if it   
  
were a microphone!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: today's weather forcast is.... *holds out hand* ... RAIN! Get out your   
  
swim suits and sun screen out! Its a beautiful day for skiing! Now a short  
  
message from our sponcer!  
  
-  
  
Hiei drops the stick and takes out his.. cellphone? .. ok then, anyway he  
  
dials a number and a ringing noise comes from cyber's pocket.  
  
-  
  
Cyber: *takes out phone & holds up to ear* Hello?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: seven days.... *says in creepy voice*  
  
-  
  
Cyber: who's gay?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *steps backwards* can you hear me now?  
  
-  
  
Cyber: Yeah perfect! ^^  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *nods head* Good! ^^  
  
-  
  
Hiei and Cyber repeat this for awhile and people just stare at then like this  
  
0.0.... or 0.o or O.o or o.O or o.0 or ().() lmao! hahaha ok back to the   
  
story....  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *takes last step backward* can you hear m-  
  
-  
  
Hiei is suddenly cut off by some flying object! It lands in front of him... Hiei  
  
points at it in fear!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: EVIL.... SQU- ... SQU- ... SQUIRREL!!!  
  
-  
  
The whole YYH gang is wide-eyed... Hiei makes his move and throws a stick  
  
at the squirrels head!  
  
-  
  
Squirrel: *rubs head* FuCk YoU!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Revenge's a bitch isn't it?  
  
-  
  
Squirrel flips Hiei off which sets Hiei into a rage... o.O (Hiei is mad.... RUN!)  
  
Hiei chases the squirrel around... then the squirrel (who I will now call  
  
Charlie since thats his name) starts running to the... CITY!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Im comin AFTER YOU! *runs past chuckie, backs up & grabs his knife*  
  
-  
  
Chuckie: But... you have a sword.. right there *points to katana*  
  
-  
  
Hiei: ^^ Oooooo... Thank you ma'am! here you go *hands knife back*  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: Nooo! w- where are you g- going?! GET ME DOWN!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh no! will InuYasha ever get down? .... well who cares! What about Hiei  
  
going crazy? Will some one stop him before he starts raising havoc in the   
  
city? Kurama and Yusuke are gone too! wow I have a lot to think of... HA!  
  
I already have it written down me just need to type it so be ready for the   
  
next chapter! 


	8. More Crazy Baka Heads!

Hello! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter.  
  
I had a lot to think about. Hopefully you like this one ^^.  
  
If your not in this chapter for sure you will be in the   
  
next one or the one after. Wow... I think I lost me  
  
funny... not good not good! Ack! read the story.. Im   
  
funny in there *points down* Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WWLO Inuyasha is stuck in a tree with Chuckie after his  
  
head. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama are in the city running  
  
away from... a chipmunk, a Squirrel and a Karasu ^-^.  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: *whistles 'Wheel of Fortune' tune* Damnit! Isn't  
  
anyone gonna get me down!  
  
-  
  
Sango: I think your better where you are...  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: Grrr.... when I get down... your dead!  
  
-  
  
Sango: Have you forgotten? I am a demon-slayer.. *evil  
  
smile* I will Kill YOU!   
  
-  
  
InuYasha: ... -_-;; uh huh...  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Hold on InuYasha! I will save you!  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: o.O Hell no.. *cough* I mean... I wouldn't   
  
want you to get hurt... or anything...  
  
-  
  
Cyber: Then Heero will get you down! ^^  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: NO!  
  
-  
  
Kagome: Then I guess you can stay up there....  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: how bout..... Botan?  
  
-  
  
Cyber: no... no that one crazy person Arukas.. your friend?  
  
She can get him down with her leash!  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: X.x  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: No! She will kill him!  
  
-  
  
Cyber: then... Kenshin!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Ya! Kenshin can get him down! he can cut the tree  
  
down!  
  
-  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Well if he wants me too-  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: AND I DON'T!!!  
  
-  
  
Kenshin: @_@ ok...  
  
-  
  
Suddenly everyone hears rustling in the bushes... and then  
  
faint voices.. 'Hurry up!' ... 'no... I don't wanna!' .... ' If  
  
you don't then I'll hurt you!' ... 'ok! fine fine!'  
  
-  
  
Sanoske: What the hell is that?  
  
-  
  
Kaoru: Obviously voices -_-  
  
-  
  
Sano: _ I knew that...  
  
-  
  
Then Kitten and Kirae jump out of the bushes with a camera!  
  
They start taking pictures of everyone and everything...   
  
-  
  
Kitten: Ha! *is snapping pictures* We found out your secret behind  
  
the radioactive squirrels! JUST WAIT TILL THE FBI SEE THESE   
  
PICTURES!  
  
-  
  
Kirae: Idiot... you don't tell them what we're doing...  
  
-  
  
Kitten: *stops snapping* huh? oops sorry... *looks at Sano rolling  
  
on the ground*  
  
-  
  
Sano: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! KENSHIN! THEY STOLE MY  
  
SOUL! THEY BROKE MY EYES!  
  
-  
  
Kaoru: baka....   
  
-  
  
Kirae: *evil grin* You afraid of cameras?  
  
-  
  
Sano: nope... nope... there is n- no way... no w- way ....  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Wow... pretty colors... *is trying to catch the colors*  
  
-  
  
Cyber: No! noo.... Im BLIND IM BLIND!  
  
-  
  
Kitten: open your eyes ^^  
  
-  
  
Cyber: *opens eyes slowly* O.O  
  
-  
  
Kirae: I will make you blind for all your bad deeds.... actually Im  
  
just gonna do it because I think its funny!!! *continuosly snapping  
  
pictures*  
  
-  
  
Sano: GET IT AWAY! *gets up and starts running into... the  
  
city*  
  
-  
  
Kirae: You won't get away from ME!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Aren't you going to follow her?  
  
-  
  
Kitten: nope...   
  
-  
  
Kenshin: why did she do that?  
  
-  
  
Kitten: She enjoys this suffering of others...  
  
-  
  
Yahiko: oh.. so her and Kaoru are more alike then I thought ^^  
  
-  
  
Kaoru: GRR! *slaps him on the head*  
  
-  
  
There is a long silence... oooo  
  
-  
  
Cyber: soooo ... what do you wanna do?  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: I don't know what do you wan to do?  
  
-  
  
Cyber: I dont know what do you want to do?  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: I don't know.. what do you want to do?  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: STOOOOOOP!  
  
-  
  
Kagome: oooo he speaks!  
  
-  
  
Silence again...  
  
-  
  
*cricket cricket*  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *Gasp* Omigosh! *shifty eyes*  
  
-  
  
Cyber: oh no...  
  
-  
  
Kitten: what? whats happening?!  
  
-  
  
Cyber: oh nothin... its just the evil cricket...  
  
-  
  
Kitten: EVIL CRICKET?!?  
  
-  
  
Cyber: don't worry though... it only wants to kill Kitsune sooo  
  
we're safe ^^  
  
-  
  
Kitten: YAY! ^^ .... wait... WHAT?!?!  
  
-  
  
Chuckie: oh that must be the cricket that I possessed I long   
  
time ago... I thought he was run over by a truck! Im glad he's back!  
  
-  
  
Sango: okay? o.O  
  
-  
  
Behind the bushes hides Duo, Heero and Keyta..   
  
-  
  
Duo: *trying not to burst out laughing* oh my god! Kitsune is afraid  
  
of crickets!   
  
-  
  
Heero: We knew that already...   
  
-  
  
Duo: Yeah but I didn't know it was true.. I just thought Cyber was  
  
making fun of her.  
  
-  
  
Keyta: This time its my turn ok?  
  
-  
  
Duo: No! you don't know how...  
  
-  
  
Keyta: Yes I do! Im an expert! *sounding professional*  
  
-  
  
Heero & Duo: okay?...  
  
-  
  
*cricket cricket*  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *running around screaming* Im sorry! I DIDNT MEAN TO   
  
KILL IT! IM SORRY FOR CALLING IT EVIL! IM SORRY FOR CALLING  
  
IT STUPID!  
  
-  
  
Duo & Heero: *is laughing* That was good.. It almost sounded real!  
  
-  
  
Keyta: *wide-eyed* bu... but.. I ... I ...didn't do it...  
  
-  
  
Duo: what do you mean you didn't do it? I didn't do it!  
  
-  
  
Heero: me neither...  
  
-  
  
Duo: but if Heero didn't do it and I didn't do it and you didn't do it....  
  
then... who did it?  
  
-  
  
Then a really creepy voice comes from behind them. They turn  
  
around. Both Heero and Duo are wide-eyed.. Keyta stays   
  
nutral. Its a....  
  
-  
  
Keyta: awww! Its only a Furbie!  
  
-  
  
Heero & Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
*run out of bushes screaming*  
  
-  
  
Cyber: Hey! Whats wrong you guys?  
  
-  
  
Kitten: they look like they've seen a ghost...  
  
-  
  
Keyta: *comes out holding Furbie* come back you guys! I think  
  
he likes Duo!  
  
-  
  
Cyber: *wide-eyed* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
*runs around screaming*  
  
-  
  
Kitten: Now WHATS GOING ON!?!?!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *is back to normal* oh its just the evil Furbie  
  
-  
  
Kitten: EVIL FURBIE?!  
  
-  
  
Sango: I had about enuf of this "evil" stuff...  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Don't worry though... he only wants to kill Cyber...  
  
soooo .... we're safe ^^  
  
-  
  
Kitten: *sigh* good... huh? hey Wait a MINUTE!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well... thats chapter 7... yeah 7... chapter 8 should be here in about a week  
  
or so. I hope I get it done...^^ HAHAHA! Evil Furbie and Cricket! Sorry, I  
  
didn't know where to fit in the Barney thing so that will come up in later   
  
chapters. 


	9. Music Stores and Fortune Telling

Hahahaha! Yay! it took me only 2 days to get this up!  
  
wooo! Go me! Go me!... Ok .. to understand why Kitsune  
  
is afraid of crickets and Cyber, Heero and Duo are afraid  
  
of Furbies you will have to read cyber's fanfic.., and mine  
  
.. I think its under my bloopers anyway this fic will tell  
  
you so it saves you the time.. it will also show what  
  
happened to kurama, hiei, yusuke, and Sano and it will   
  
in more people who I promised would be in the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WWLO Duo, Heero and Cyber are running around like  
  
chickens with their heads cut off.. they are afraid of  
  
Furbies and Kitsune is afraid of crickets, Kitten has joined  
  
us and Kirae.. is...well somewhere Kitsune is telling Kitten  
  
about the Furbies...  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: ... and she bought this Furbie becuz they were cool  
  
at the time becuz you could talk to them and scare them and  
  
they could even fall asleep...  
  
-  
  
Kitten: .... -_-;; yeah.. so why are they scared?  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *sigh* Im getting there... *annoyed voice*  
  
-  
  
Kitten: -.- sorry...  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: .... so she brought it home to show Heero and Duo  
  
and they started to play with it... well actually it was Duo  
  
and Heero was just sitting there... then they left Duo alone  
  
with the Furbie... it said "feed me" so Duo put his finger in the  
  
mouth and pushed down on its tounge.. it said "you taste good  
  
feed me again" so He did it again.. then it bit him.. and he only  
  
had a little bite.. he said that the Furbie kept saying "feed me"   
  
and then he brought Heero in and it did the same thing... so  
  
they think its evil... well what do I know, it porbably is..  
  
-  
  
Kitten: ... oh.. o.O wow  
  
-  
  
Kenshin: @.@ Oro?  
  
-  
  
Sango: They have medication for people like you...  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: what do you mean?....   
  
-  
  
Sango: never mind...  
  
-  
  
Keyta: what the hell is wrong with them.. seems like everyone  
  
here is afraid of something  
  
-  
  
Sango: Im not!  
  
-  
  
Kagome: sure you are... Naraku remember?  
  
-  
  
Sango: Im not afraid...   
  
-  
  
Kagome: then if you're not afraid you would have killed him already!  
  
last time your fought him it looked as if you were ready to give up..  
  
-  
  
Sango: no way! Revenge will come long before surrender.. I just  
  
like to know who Im destroying ^^!  
  
-  
  
Kagome: right ^.^'  
  
-  
  
Kitten: I think we should help them calm down...  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: *watching everyone freak out* La dee da dee da dee I  
  
really hate this party.... *sigh* I better review my situation since  
  
NO BODY CAN HEAR ME! ... first.. Im stuck in a tall tree, second,  
  
a killer doll is after me-? *looks down* Huh? were did he go?!  
  
-  
  
Chuckie: Pika-boo! *comes up behind InuYasha* Now you DIE!  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: NO WAY! *jumps down*  
  
-  
  
Minna-san: *sweatdrop*  
  
-  
  
Kagome: WHY DIDN"T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?!?!?!  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: I forgot I could...  
  
-  
  
Sango: do you need help?  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: well I think its a little late to ask that since I got myself  
  
down...  
  
-  
  
Sango: not that kind of help...  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: Oh thats it!  
  
-  
  
Kagome: I think you have a bigger problem *points to Chuckie*  
  
-  
  
Chuckie: Come here doggy..  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: Ive had enough of you! Tetseiga! (-- I think thats how you  
  
spell it plz correct me if Im wrong) *kills the Evil Chuckie doll*  
  
-  
  
Yahiko: ... this is one weird party..  
  
-  
  
Kaoru: thats becuz you're here!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
With Hiei  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
WWLO Hiei is chasing the squirrel ... still, he is in the city raising havoc...  
  
so lets see what he is up to know! Well.. he is just walkin around.. doing  
  
stuff... yeah stuff, he is running down the street with his katan in the air  
  
ready to strike Charlie the squirrel..  
  
-  
  
Hiei: You will not escape! ACCEPT YOUR FATE!  
  
-  
  
Man: GeT oUt Of ThE sTrEeT yOu FoOl!!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *stops and turns to the man* Do you want to taste my katana blade!!!  
  
*holds katana to man's mouth* go ahead.. lick it! it tastes good.. like   
  
blood! and Ice Cream! ^^  
  
-  
  
Man: Get away from me! *runs away*  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *yells at man*come back LADY! You don't know what your missing!  
  
-  
  
Wow... ok well Hiei is worse than I thought.. but this is only a portion  
  
of what he is about to do.. he let Charlie get away... not good!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Hey! HEY! TARA-KUN!  
  
-  
  
Hiei sees the squirrel run into a music store... (oh no o.O) so of course...  
  
Hiei follows him and is appalled by all the racks of CDs! He stops to look  
  
at the CD's...and takes it out and puts it in his portable CD player.. (he also  
  
carries that around too) Some walks up to him who looks like the store   
  
manager and taps on his shoulder...  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *pays no attention* "Cut my life into peices, this is my last resort!"  
  
-  
  
Manager: Um sir... *clears throut* hello sir? *taps his back continuously*  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *turns around* huh? *goes back to listening to his music* "suffercation,  
  
no breathing, don't give a FUCK if I cut my arm bleeding!"  
  
-  
  
Manager: *takes portable CD player away* Sir! you can't take the merchandise  
  
out of the package like that... unless you want to buy it...  
  
-  
  
Hiei tries to grab back his CD player... but it just so happens the Manager is   
  
taller than the little youkai...   
  
-  
  
Manager: Sir... are you listening to me?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Grr... give me! Its mine! Im gonna tell Kurama on you!  
  
-  
  
Manager: Im not going to give it back unless you buy it!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Don't hate me becuz Im beautiful!!  
  
-  
  
Manager: o.O... are you going to buy it?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Buy?.... I have no knowledge of this 'Buy'...  
  
-  
  
Manager: yeah I bet... If you don't buy it Im afraid Im gonna ask you to leave.  
  
-  
  
Hiei: WHAT DOES THIS BUY MEAN!?!?  
  
-  
  
Manager: come on.. you have to leave...  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Oh Yeah! If you kick me out!..... I... I .. Im not gonna tell you my secret!  
  
-  
  
Manager: ... *sigh* fine then... whats your secret..?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: SANTA IS A SHOP LIFTER! SANTA IS A SHOP LIFTER! AND HE KNOWS IT! *points  
  
to Legolas at the counter* HE HAS ALL HIS TALLEST ELVES WORK AT   
  
STORES! YOU THINK THAT THEY ALL WORK AT THE NORTH POLE...BUT NO! OH NO!  
  
THEY STILL ALL THE STUFF IN THE STORE AND BLAME IT ON A RADIOACTIVE  
  
CHIPMUNK!  
  
-  
  
Legolas: DAmnit.... come Elrond! He told our secret!! We must flee at once!  
  
-  
  
Manager: O.O....  
  
-  
  
Charlie runs out of the store... Hiei breaks away from the manager to  
  
chase him once more... now he is shouting at people... he stops when he  
  
sees a big sign over a tent in an alley it reads 'Fortune Telling'.  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *looks at sign* ... hmm   
  
-  
  
A lady walks up behind him looking at him trying to figure out what the  
  
letters F-o-r-t-u-n-e T-e-l-l-i-n-g meant.  
  
-  
  
Lady: says Fortune Telling kid...  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Oh! A Noodle Stand! ^^  
  
-  
  
Lady: o.O *puts hand on Hiei's shoulder*  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *turns around and slaps her hand* No touchy! noooo touchy!  
  
-  
  
Lady: woh woh... chill out kid.. could you fill in for me? I need a break  
  
-  
  
Hiei: huh?  
  
-  
  
Lady: x.X oh great... lets me explain in words you might understand... Me going  
  
bye bye.. um uh ... you go in blanket and .. uh .. play with people.. yeah..  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Huh?  
  
-  
  
Lady: ...*sigh* freak... anyway thats just what Im looking for...  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *starts to sing* "He's a super freak, super freak, he's super freaky!"  
  
-  
  
The lady puts a turban on Hiei's head and wraps him in a purple robe.. she   
  
gives him a crystal ball and directs him to the tent...  
  
-  
  
Lady: ok... your sit here.. then people come in through this door... when  
  
they come in... they will ask you to tell their fortune then you make  
  
up something and pretend your seeing something in the ball ok? you got  
  
it?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Okie dokie Cheif! *salutes to her*  
  
-  
  
Lady: *sigh* just sit down and don't let them leave until they pay up.. ok?  
  
they put money in the hat.. if they forget.. beat em up..  
  
-  
  
Hiei: yep yep.. pay up..  
  
-  
  
The lady leaves the tent and suddenly, a big line of people magically appear outside  
  
the tent... the first to come in was a pregnant lady , she struggled to sit down  
  
so she just stood.  
  
-  
  
Pregnant Lady: I need to make this quick... could you tell me what the baby is going  
  
to be?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *blankly stared at her* Its a boy... he's going to be an asswhole! ^^  
  
-  
  
Pregnant Lady: *gasp* How dare you! your so rude!   
  
-  
  
The lady was half way out of the tent and Hiei remembered the other ladies  
  
words... he repeated them to himself..  
  
-  
  
Hiei: pay up... beat em up.. pay up beat em up...  
  
-  
  
Hiei stood on the table and jumped on the lady making then both fall on the ground,  
  
luckily the lady fell on her back...  
  
-  
  
Pregnany Lady: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: PAY UP! OR BEAT EM UP! PAY UP PAY UP!!!!!  
  
-  
  
The lady reached in her pocket and grabed out a ten and handed it to Hiei, he stared  
  
at it as if it was the most precious thing in the world. he got off the lady and helped   
  
her up. Frightened, she got up and stumbled out of the tent..  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *walked back to his seat & dropped money in the hat* WHO WILL NOW ENTER  
  
THE BLACK MAN'S HOOD!?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
o.O wow.. well when I wrote this I just typed what I could think of. Kinda  
  
weird of what you think of off the top of your head... I have to say I sorta   
  
got carried away and made it a little longer than all the others.. its not that  
  
funny to me.. again.. I read it to many times over and over again, hope you  
  
liked it! ^^ 


	10. The nightmare never ends!

Bwahahahahahaha! This might be the funniest chapter yet! Everyday  
  
in Language class Ive been trying to perfect my vocabulary skills o.O  
  
or.... something, so I can use big words and amaze you all! I have one  
  
for you now watch... no no wait and watch.. seriously, ... the word is  
  
..... estudio ... HAHAHHAHAHA I tricked you! actually thats spanish word  
  
for the word study confusing huh? yeah don't make fun of me, I write  
  
these stories for you, the audience, jeez its all about you, you, you.   
  
What about me? you people don't even care! I still have to pull A's!!!  
  
What the hell do I get?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WWLO, some stupid Fortune Teller gave Hiei a job. Which is stupid  
  
because... well , you just don't give Hiei a job when he's nuts, but  
  
it looks like he was doing a good job anyway.  
  
-  
  
Hiei: NEXT!!  
  
-  
  
A guy with a cigarrette walks in, but it looks like been smoking more  
  
than just cigarrettes, if you get my drift... (If you don't, ask your   
  
mommies -.-)  
  
-  
  
Guy: *sits down* Ok... I ummm, I mean.... who... damnit, what the   
  
hell was it again... don't worry, I'll remember it will just take a few  
  
minutes....  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *raises a brow* You are confused, very confused. I can fix that!  
  
^^ sometimes when this happens to Kitsune, I do this!   
  
-  
  
Hiei picked up the glass mystical ball and threw it at the guys head, and  
  
meaningless to say... he fell backwards off the stool and landed on the  
  
ground and lay there unconcious.  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *grin* If you feel better..... don't - say - anything!  
  
-  
  
His genuis plan had worked! He searched in the man's pockets trying  
  
to find anything that looked liked money the pregnant lady had  
  
given him. Sadly he couldn't find anything green. Just some peices  
  
of paper rolled up, looked like a cigarrette. (Ya get it? -.- not yet?...  
  
damnit... you people don't watch enough TV) Since it was the only  
  
thing he could find he plopped it into the hat  
  
-  
  
Hiei: NEXT!!!!!  
  
-  
  
This time someone ran into the tent, tripping on what appeared to be   
  
nothing, which caused him to push the hat out from under the tent.  
  
The man got up and looked around for somewhere to hide, he   
  
spotted Hiei and just hid behind him.  
  
-  
  
Hiei: I am the powerful, almighty Oricle! I will tell you your fate!  
  
just put the powerful green stuff in the talking hat!  
  
-  
  
Hiei looked over where the hat should have been sitting. He looked  
  
around the tent, then to the strange person shaking behind him. The  
  
man looked up at Hiei with a suprised face... then he stopped  
  
shaking.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: o.O Hiei?!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: GRANDPA! ^^  
  
-  
  
Then Hiei's face changes from mad to glad.. (did you see THAT!?! I rhymed!)  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Hiei... please be quiet, that freak Karasu is still after me! Not to  
  
mention Kitsune's friend who wants me on a leash!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *serious voice* Grandpa....  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Damnit Hiei, stop calling me Grandpa!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Grandpa, did you still my money?  
  
-  
  
now Hiei sorta sounds like my mom when she thinks you do something bad  
  
she askes you in a nice voice so you will tell the truth. But when you do O.O  
  
they.. attack you!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Don't lie!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *.* Im not! Why would I want your money?!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! YOUR THE CRIMINAL MASTERMIND! NOT ME!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: WHAT?!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: your right, -.- thats giving you way too much credit.....  
  
-  
  
Kurama: -.- you have sure picked up an attitude...   
  
-  
  
Hiei: How about you find my hat and I will grant you a wish! ^^  
  
-  
  
Kurama: I have a better idea, how about you be quiet so Karasu  
  
won't find us, and then we can get out of here and buy some  
  
Ice cream?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: O.O yeah yeah! Why won't you realize that all my ideas are good?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: well thats funny, standing in the street, stealing CD's, getting   
  
people fired, and tackling pregnant ladies were all bad ideas!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Well anything sounds bad if you use that attitude, Hey! How did you  
  
know about all that?! o.O  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Nevermind, I think he's gone, lets make a run for it!  
  
-  
  
Kurama grabs Hiei's hand and pulls him out of the tent, they run down an alley  
  
and make it to an empty parking lot.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *taking deep breathes* I- I think we lost them....  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Fuck me FREADY!?!?!?!   
  
-  
  
Kurama: HIEI! shut up!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: u.u why should I?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: because, Karasu will hear you!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Why will he hear me?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: because you are being loud!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: why am I being loud?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *moans* Why me! WHY ME?!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Jeez Grandpa, shut up they will hear us!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: -.-   
  
-  
  
Hiei: *pulls on Kurama's shirt* Grandpa! can I have IceCream now?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: No! *whispers* if you can't be quiet you won't get anything!  
  
-  
  
Kurama is still looking around... making sure that if they hear anything from  
  
Arukas or Karasu the would run for it again  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *whispers* Can i have Ice Cream now?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: no.... not yet...  
  
-  
  
Hiei stands still for awhile then walks in circles singing a song to himself,  
  
he brings himself back to Kurama and tuggs on his shirt (they are still   
  
whispering)  
  
-  
  
Hiei: can I have Ice Cream now?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: no! just wait...  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Grandpa! if we don't hurry the evil clowns and fat squirrels will eat  
  
it all! THEY WILL EAT IT ALL!   
  
-  
  
Kurama takes his hand off oh Hiei's mouth to consentrate on the noise he   
  
hears from not too far away...  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Shhh...   
  
-  
  
Kurama put his index finger up to his mouth and then the voice he heard  
  
registered into his head after sometime... he looked at Hiei  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Its Yusuke! he sounds like he's in trouble, lets go...  
  
-  
  
Kurama grabbed for Hiei's arm and tried to pull him but he just stood there  
  
with a an upset look on his face and his arms folded across his chest..  
  
-  
  
Hiei: I want my Ice Cream!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: FINE! You will get it now, come on!  
  
-  
  
This time Hiei started running with Kurama and they saw Yusuke, who was   
  
now being chased. It was a girl who had some how mixed him up for her  
  
brother.  
  
-  
  
Saria: Hey Brother! You aren't running properly!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: WhAt ThE hElL?! Get off me! Im not your fricken brother!  
  
-  
  
Saria: Don't be silly! Of course you are! I know all your deepest secrets!  
  
*evil laugh*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke sees Kurama and Hiei coming out of an alley, Kurama runs tward Yusuke  
  
which happens to be the middle of the street! (have you read Chic fic? its pretty   
  
damn funny!)  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Yusuke! Whats going on?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Well I was chasing that chipmunk but then that crazy girl Tea tackled me  
  
and I lost track of it, then this other girl helped me up and started calling me brother,   
  
I though she was playing a joke so I let her take me out to eat and she bought me   
  
some new stuff and then she tried to hug me and then she said she knows were Pukey   
  
went! She's crazy! craaaaaazy! o.O  
  
-  
  
Kurama: oh... well it seems everyone has been electricuted by something... either that  
  
or the whole world has gone insane!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: I think the world is going to end, Ive read this in one of those book that my mom  
  
always tells me to read...  
  
-  
  
Kurama: a Bible?..  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, yeah one of those!  
  
-  
  
Saria tackles Yusuke and Kurama, suddenly a speeding car comes racing down the street!  
  
Kurama and Yusuke hold out their hands as I sign for the crack head driver, who appears to  
  
be the guy that Hiei knocked out with, to stop!  
  
-  
  
Kurama & Yusuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
-  
  
Fortunatly the car stops, only about 10 centimeters from where they were standing. Yusuke  
  
is now sucking his thumb, rocking back and forth in the fetal position.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: O.O the nightmare never ends....  
  
-  
  
Kurama: We were lucky this time, lets get out of the street, with all the comotion, Karasu  
  
it bound to catch up to me, and maybe we can get that girl to stop chasing you.  
  
-  
  
Kurama helped Yusuke off the ground, he looked for the closest place that they could hide  
  
out in for awhile and the only thing he spotted was the mall.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Hiei! come one, we're going to the mall  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at my blown up house  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Some how the Furbie and the evil Cricket have managed to tie everyone up to InuYasha's  
  
favorite tree. Now I think they are threatening us, and they mean business!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: WHat do you what from us?!  
  
-  
  
Furbie: Duuu oh!  
  
-  
  
Duo: Ack! No! I will never come back with you to your alien planet!  
  
-  
  
Cyber: Please don't eat me!   
  
-  
  
Keyta: -.- this is ridiculous....  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: now Ive seen everything!  
  
-  
  
Kenshin: @.@ Oro?  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: Stop doing that!?!  
  
-  
  
Kenshin: you mean Oro?  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: Yes!  
  
-  
  
Kagome: what does that mean anyway?  
  
-  
  
Kenshin: I don't know  
  
-  
  
Sango: ok....  
  
-  
  
Cricket: Shut up! *says in squeekie voice*  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: o.O  
  
-  
  
Cyber: 0.o  
  
-  
  
Keyta: Why don't you make me you ugly scum!  
  
-  
  
Kitten: I don't think you should make it anymore mad than it is...  
  
-  
  
Keyta: what is it gonna do? Kill me?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: I wish Kurama and Hiei were Here! Wah!  
  
-  
  
Keyta: Oh suck it up!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: I want my mommie!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh no! will the evil cricket and the evil furbie inflict pain on us all? Will they  
  
KILL US?!?! I don't know! I don't know! Will Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei make it to  
  
the mall with out Karasu, Arukas or Saria finding them? Ya know what? Don't even  
  
ask me, cuz I seriously don't know, I hope this was a great experience for you all.  
  
Please come back to visit on the next (watch, I made my fic an official name)  
  
HIEI IS A MANIAC AND AND KURAMA, YUSUKE, SANO, INUYASHA, KITSUNE, CYBER,  
  
DUO, HEERO, ARUKAS, SARIA HAVE ALL GONE MAD! AND KEYTA STAYS ABSOLUTLY  
  
NEUTRAL THROUTH THE WHOLE THING! If you need a reason to read, your probably  
  
reading the wrong story! 


	11. MICSAD

Im back!... Yay! I thought a lot about this chapter! Thats good becuz  
  
usually I just type what comes to mind and that doesn't always make   
  
my story funny! And if I don't make someone laugh then im not doing  
  
me job ^^ which is bad... and I want to know if ya'll like yaoi? Becuz  
  
I think its cute the Kurama x Hiei... Im thinking about adding some in  
  
but not to nasty becuz little kids will go to their mommies and say  
  
"mom, what does gay mean?" and then they will contact me and they   
  
will sue me! which is bad ... again... and I don't wanna get sued! becuz  
  
well... its bad! If you flame me! I will have Arukas's demon wards after  
  
you! I swear! yeah and then you will be sorry!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WWLO Well Im gonna start at the mall again even when we left off  
  
at my house in the last chapter ^^ Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei have  
  
made it to the mall, which is good becuz now they can hide in the  
  
huge crowd of peoples! which is good ^^  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Karasu might be able to find us soon since he can sense  
  
spirit energy ....  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Grandpa, and I please have Ice Cream now?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: no...  
  
-  
  
Hiei: but you promised!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: I did nothing of the sort  
  
-  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama with the sad puppy dog eyes, you know,   
  
the ones that people can never resist becuz they are sooo cute!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: p- p- p- please dont do dis to me!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *sigh* ok, fine then...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: what about those other crazy people?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: we have to get Hiei his Ice Cream, becuz if we don't,  
  
it will be like burning in hell listening to him scream...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *sigh* I think he does this on purpose just to torture us...  
  
-  
  
Kurama: maybe... but I would rather shut him up than listen  
  
to him scream bloody murder!  
  
-  
  
They had made it to the TCBY Ice Cream place and Hiei had  
  
pushed everyone that was in line out of the way so he could  
  
get his Ice Cream first.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Hiei! You have to wait!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: I don't wanna!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: You have to! If you don't ... then ....  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *raised a brow* then what? huh....you cant do anything  
  
to me!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Im gonna give you a spanking!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *gasp*  
  
-  
  
Hiei's eyes started to build up with tears, his kurama was going to  
  
spank him... he couldn't believe his ears, he made his way to the end  
  
of the line next to Kurama and Yusuke and just stared at the floor.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: your driving me nuts!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke bent down by Hiei and whispered something to him  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: don't take it personally Hiei, he umm just wants some  
  
Ice Cream too ^^ He wanted to make sure you would share with him!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *whispers* Grandpa hates me now...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: ^^' of course not! thats crazy....  
  
-  
  
To Kurama, the line seemed to be getting longer and longer, maybe  
  
it was just because he was so exhausted from running around with Hiei.  
  
One of the girls in front of them was jumping up and down, and the   
  
patting of the bottom of her shoes became very annoying to Kurama.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *thinking* What did I do to deserve this?   
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Hey!   
  
-  
  
The girl turned around to face the very annoyed Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
-  
  
Firey: huh who me? *points to self*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Yeah you, could you stop jumping up and down?!   
  
-  
  
Firey: Why?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Because its annoying!  
  
-  
  
Firey: Your not my mama, your not my papa, your not my grand-MA!  
  
..... soo, I dont have to listen to you!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: hehe  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: oh! So you laugh for her and you don't listen to me!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Thats because she is funny and I don't like you! *sticks tounge  
  
out*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *clenches fist* Come here you little punk!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *hides behind Kurama* Haha! You cant get me!!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Watch ME!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke was about to pull Hiei out from behind Kurama and give him  
  
the beaten of his life, but before he could even make a move to pull  
  
Hiei's arm out of its sockets, Kurama grabbed Yusuke's arm and shook  
  
his head. Yusuke glared at Hiei and went back to waiting.  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *sings song* 'Hiei...sounds like an S.O.S.   
  
Holy wack auto-lyrical lyrics Andre…you're fucking right!   
  
To the rap mobile, let's go! Hiei! Hiei!'  
  
-  
  
Minna-san: *look back at Hiei* O.O.....  
  
-  
  
Hiei: 'But I do know one thing though, Bitches they come, they go,  
  
Saturday through Sunday monday, Monday through Sunday yo,  
  
Maybe i'll love you one day, Maybe we'll someday grow,  
  
Till then just sit your drunk ass on that fuckin runway hoe!'  
  
-  
  
Kurama: HIEI!?!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: whats wrong grandpa?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Don't use that kind of language in public!  
  
-  
  
Before Kurama could finish lecturing Hiei, he heard his name being   
  
called, 'Shuuichi!, Shuuichi!' He turned around and saw a group of   
  
girls, atleast 5, from his school walking up to him. One was his old   
  
girlfriend, Maya, (Now before you flame me, let Hiei tell you what  
  
happened to her okie dokie?) He tried to hide behind Yusuke.   
  
-  
  
Kurama: *whisper* Hide me!  
  
-  
  
Maya: Hello Shuuichi!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Hey Pretty Ladies! Like what you see? *gasp* ITS YOU!   
  
-  
  
Hiei stared at Maya wide-eyed and pointed at her.  
  
-  
  
All Girls: Awww!   
  
-  
  
Maya: Aren't you the cutest thing! ^^ *pats Hiei's head*  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Stop that!   
  
-  
  
Hiei pushed their hands of his head and he continued with what he  
  
was going to say and he said it so fast it sounded like the gibberish   
  
that my little 2 month old cuzin uses.  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *says speedy fast* YOU SAW A DEMON TALKING TO KURAMA SO YOU   
  
FOLLOWED THEM ONE DAY AND THE BAD DEMON ATTACKED YOU AND   
  
THEN YOU FAINTED OF SHOCK AND KURAMA HAD TO DRAIN YOUR BRAIN  
  
OF EVERYTHING YOU DID THAT DAY! AND TO MAKE SURE YOU WOULDN'T  
  
BE SUSPICIOUS, HE BECAME YOUR BOYFRIEND AND NOW YOU TWO ARE  
  
BROKEN UP BECUZ I THREATENED TO KILL YOU! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!  
  
(This is for real!... its in the manga... somewhere... not the killing part  
  
though)  
  
-  
  
Minna-san: O.O... *silence*  
  
-  
  
Hiei stood silent for awhile because he had actually shocked himself of   
  
what had just came out of his mouth. It had went by so fast he   
  
didn't even know what the hell he had just said.  
  
-  
  
Maya: What?....  
  
-  
  
Kurama: oh nothing... hehe he gets this way when we go out to get Ice  
  
Cream. *scratched head* Isnt he just so cute?  
  
-  
  
Maya: Yes he is ^^ ... cutier than you... *cough* I mean he's so adorable  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *smirked at Kurama* I love You! *hugged Maya*  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Hiei stop that... your scaring everyone  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Your just trying to act cute!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Your just jealous becuz your ugly and Im not!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: YOUR EVIL!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *looks at Kurama* Grandpa.... am I evil?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: No...of course not...  
  
-  
  
Maya: .....Grandpa?! are you serious?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: No... he just can't seem to tell the difference between us so I let  
  
him call me that, and he won't stop no matter how many times I tell him to  
  
call me Kur- I mean Shuuichi....  
  
-  
  
Maya: sooo ... you gonna share a cone with me Shuuichi?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: NO! I AM I AM! HE'S MY KITSUNE MINE!  
  
-  
  
Maya: ... Kitsune? how cute ^^!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *hugging Kurama's waist* HE LOVES ME NOT YOU!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: -.- what a spoiled brat... I bet he killed his mom because she wouldn't  
  
buy him a candy.  
  
-  
  
Maya: O.o *is confused*  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Hiei didn't kill his mother! He was thrown off Koorime!  
  
-  
  
Lady at Counter: *cough* excuse me?  
  
-  
  
Kurama and Yusuke ignore the woman and continue fighting as Maya and her  
  
friends stare in confusion. Hiei figures that this fight will last for sometime so   
  
he goes over to the counter, struggling to hold on while he makes his order.  
  
-  
  
Hiei: I would like one, chocolate, one strawberri, one banana, one bubblegum...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: What the hell his Koorime?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Its the Ice Country.. -.-  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Why would they throw him off of and Ice Country? How can you do that  
  
anyway?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Im suprised to know that you can't throw people 'off' countries in  
  
the Human World, but this was in the Makai and it floated high in the sky!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Well you should have said that in the first place!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: ... lemon, one lime, one mint, one cookie dough, one oreo....  
  
-  
  
Kurama: well ... you didn't wait for me to finish...   
  
-  
  
Yusuke: ya well ... I still think he killed his mom...  
  
-  
  
Kurama: I told you! He was thrown off Koorime when he was a baby!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: No one's that heartless...  
  
-  
  
Kurama: -.- ... your right, I bet the demons you've fought before each had a soft  
  
side to them ...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Well... who did it?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: His mother's friend.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Ya Right!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: She had to... the Apparittions weren't allowed to give birth to males.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Then they must be sexist!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: I really dont know why, so he was considered a forbidden Child.  
  
-  
  
Hiei: ...two chocolate chip, four rocky roads, and two more scoops of chocolate!  
  
-  
  
Maya: o.O ... I am... confused  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *tugs at Kurama's shirt* Grandpa! Im done now!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *comes back to reality* Oh... ok then I guess I'll have one vanilla.. Yusuke?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: I'll have rocky road...  
  
-  
  
Lady: *pushes buttons on register* ok... O.O well I guess that comes to $97.31...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *laughs* Thats funny, I thought you said 97 dollars!  
  
-  
  
Lady: .... yeah and 31 cents  
  
-  
  
Kurama & Yusuke: O.O since when did Ice Cream become 30 dollars a scoop?  
  
-  
  
Lady: Since Never! ... I have more customers so could you hurry up?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: We dont have that kind of money!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *sigh* I didn't want to use this unless I had to... *pulls out credit card*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *stares with amazement* wow... where did you get one of those?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: My mother bought me one.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: can I hold it?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: No... you'll lose it!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: No I won't I swear!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *hands card to Yusuke* Here... now let her swipe it and let me punch   
  
in the numbers  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *bends card* oooOOooOOoo Its one of those flexable ones!  
  
-  
  
Lady: *sigh* can I swipe it now?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *slowly hands card to Lady*  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *punches in numbers* there..  
  
-  
  
The lady handed Kurama, Yusuke, and last Hiei's Ice Cream, which was about   
  
two feet tall.   
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *sarcasticly* Jeez I wonder why that cost so much!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Hiei.. I think you better cut down from the Ice Cream for awhile...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well thats the End! YAY! Wow... I hoped you learned a lesson today! Never  
  
take a crazy youkai out for Ice Cream at TCBY, and you also learned that  
  
Kurama had a girlfriend, and for some who didn't know about Hiei's past,   
  
well thats it! I better put a theme song at the beginning of some educational  
  
information like.... *sings in a song tune* Educational Program! In today's  
  
episode we learned that demons can eat up to 2 feet of Ice Cream! Well  
  
thanks for coming! Join us next time oooooooon... *sings* Educational  
  
Program! This show was brought to you by... M.I.C.S.A.D. - Mad Ice Cream  
  
Sellers Against Demons! 


	12. Scary Movie oO shorter than usual

Hello! I bet your thinking, ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME! Well,  
  
don't take it out on me. Blame Lisa! Blame Lisa! She is  
  
the one that makes me do my homework, you can also  
  
blame my teachers! They are the ones that give me the   
  
homework! They are soooo evil! Well I came up with   
  
alot of ideas and I took some from funny movies.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, anything from  
  
a movie, nor do I own any songs or any stores, I dont  
  
even own these words Im thinking right now! They   
  
belong to a Dictionary for heaven's sake!  
  
My friend also asked me if Yusuke was ever gonna get  
  
Puckey back... and here is the answer, NO! Bwahahaha!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WWLO Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke just bought Ice Cream  
  
at TCBY. Now they are trying to get Hiei up the escalators  
  
but before we go to the mall, we gotta see how our  
  
progression is at my house, which is blown up, Lil reminder  
  
Everyone is somehoe tied up to a tree, dont ask me why,  
  
I didn't write the script! Actually I did, I just dont wanna  
  
tell you cuz its magic!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: I DONT GET PUCKEY BACK?!  
  
-  
  
Ayame: No, Im sorry, but we must stick to script...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: o.O who are you?  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: She is my smart muse ^^  
  
-  
  
Kurama: There's such thing as a smart Kitsune?  
  
-  
  
Ayame: Yes there is, but thats beyond the point, we need  
  
to get back to the story  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Okay!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well anyway, back to the story  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *Is tied to tree* Yawn... Im tired! Im hungry,  
  
My tummy hurts! I want my mommy!  
  
-  
  
Keyta: Oh jeezes! Shut up!  
  
-  
  
Kenshin: Making smart remarks will not help us out of this  
  
situation Ms. Keyta, that it will not!  
  
-  
  
Kaoru: *eyes watering* Bu- but, your only supposed to call me  
  
Ms.!  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha: I'm surrounded by idiots!  
  
-  
  
Cyber: Hahahahaha! ~.~ hey wait a minute...  
  
-  
  
Duo: We're all doomed... DOOMED! @.@  
  
-  
  
Heero, who was sitting next to Duo, was hitting his head on the   
  
tree, listening to Duo say doom over and over like a broken  
  
record. There were now 2 people that have gone completely  
  
insane. Not counting Kitsune and Cyber who have been insane,  
  
for all their meesly lives.  
  
-  
  
Furbie: Now we will plan our big uh.. PLAN! to take over the WORLD!  
  
-  
  
Cricket: ....And we will dominate the human species!  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha: Well I guess that leaves me out soo I wouldn't mind if you  
  
would un-tie me now.  
  
-  
  
Furbie: ... oh and uh humans with kitten ears as well!! HAHAHA!  
  
-  
  
InuYasha: *twitch* Kitten... EARS?! IM A DEMON! IM NO BEEPING   
  
KITTEN!  
  
-  
  
Caution: This fanfiction has been edited for extreme violence,  
  
swearing, sexual situations, gore and demon abuse.  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *looks up at the sky* What was that?  
  
-  
  
Cyber: God?! Oh Praise the Lord! He has come to save us!  
  
-  
  
Caution Voice: Im not "God"  
  
-  
  
Kenshin: Then who are you?  
  
-  
  
Caution Voice: Im the caution voice, I give caution to readers of  
  
this fanfic. *sounds proffessional*  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha: Then why dont you leave, your not helping our situation!  
  
-  
  
Caution Voice: Fine, then maybe I will *sniff*   
  
-  
  
Cyber: *gasp* Look what you have done! *is strangling InuYasha* You  
  
Stupid Mutt-Face!  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha: Let me go! What the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
-  
  
Kenshin: @.@ Oro?  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha: I thought I told you to stop saying that!  
  
-  
  
Kenshin: ... look!  
  
-  
  
Kenshin was pointing at Cyber who had somehow got un-tied.  
  
This was truely a reason for an "Oro" can I have an Oro please?  
  
-  
  
Keyta: Wow... she had somehow managed to get un-tied without  
  
even thinking about it... thats pretty sad for the rest of us.  
  
-  
  
Furbie: Hey! You must stay tied up or else!  
  
-  
  
Cyber: Or else what? hmm?  
  
-  
  
Cricket: OR ELSE WE WILL BLAST YOU WITH OUR LAZER CANNONS!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Kill her! Kill her! Im too young to die *pointing at Kaoru*  
  
-  
  
Kaoru: Excuse me!?  
  
-  
  
Sango: I doubt that your little bodies could hold up a lazer cannon  
  
what ever the hell that is.  
  
-  
  
Furbie: Ayame! *sniff* Ayame!  
  
-  
  
Ayame: *sigh* What now?  
  
-  
  
Cricket: These humans are not doing what you said they were gonna  
  
do!  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha: *cough* DeMoN!!  
  
-  
  
Ayame: Your not supposed to be babies about it... kill them already!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: But Ayame, ... your me! My smart muse!  
  
-  
  
Minna-san: 0.o *silence*  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *gasp* You've been planning this from the very start! Ever  
  
since I ate all your cheerios!  
  
-  
  
Ayame: uh yeah!  
  
-  
  
Furbie: How are we supposed to kill these smelly humans?  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha: DeMoN!!...  
  
-  
  
For some godforsaken reason the sky gets really dark and it starts to  
  
lightning!  
  
-  
  
Minna-san: O.O GET AWAY FROM THE TREE!  
  
-  
  
Cyber: See! *points to Inu Yasha* You made God mad! Now he is  
  
punishing us! I can already hear the trumpets! @.@  
  
-  
  
Kagome: This is like those scary movies! It suddenlt gets really dark  
  
and then the killer comes and kills everyone! .. but the virgins  
  
don't die.  
  
-  
  
Sango: why not?  
  
-  
  
Ayame: Thats just how all scary movies go...   
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha: whats a virgin?  
  
-  
  
Miroku: *clears throut* well, its...  
  
-  
  
Sango: *hits him over the head* ... GRRR You just shut up!  
  
-  
  
Ayame: Kagome, you explain...  
  
-  
  
Kagome: oh great! Well, you know hoe Miroku keeps asking women   
  
to bear his child?   
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha: *nods head* yeah, whats the point?  
  
-  
  
Kagome: Well they have to "you-know-what" before she can, ne?  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha: okay... and  
  
-  
  
Kagome: and after you do that your not a Virgin anymore! ^^  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha: Well Im sure none of us have beared Miroku's child,   
  
that I know of *staring at Sango* soo I guess we're all safe!  
  
-  
  
Ayame: *sweatdrop* I don't think he gets it  
  
-  
  
Sango: Oh well, its not like we NEED him to live.. all the non-virgins  
  
die, and that mean Miroku so all is well ^^  
  
-  
  
Heero and Duo get up from their maniac session and realize what   
  
everyone is talking about and for some reason, seem worried about  
  
dieing... Jeez, I wonder why!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hmmm ... I still don't know why Heero and Duo would be worried   
  
about dieing! Hahahahahaha! Oh yess I forgot, we learned some thing  
  
in this chapter, it was short but still good, ne? I hope so! Anyway,  
  
*sings in tune* Educational Program! In today's lesson we learned that  
  
in all scary movies, the virgin lives! and that stupid people like Kitsune  
  
can have smart muses that take revenge when you eat their cheerios!  
  
Tune in next time for another Anime Party uncut! *announcer voice*  
  
This episode of anime party was brought to you buy MICSAD!  
  
Mad Ice Cream Sellers Against Demons! 


	13. Doctor Doctor

Well, I have some bad news but that wont stop me  
  
nope! First the good news, .. I have bad news,  
  
now the bad news, .. I cant sign into anything  
  
on the internet that requires a password, like  
  
hotmail, msn, fan fiction, angelfire, neopets and  
  
umm funimation. I have no clue why I hate my  
  
computer its really, really retarded. Anyway I  
  
shall make my 1 mile walk to the library to make   
  
a chapter if I can ^^   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
WWLO Well, we learned that virgins dont die in  
  
scary movies. Heero and Duo are worried, why?  
  
dont ask me damnit! Anyway I believe that we   
  
left Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke at the mall trying  
  
to get him up the escaltors.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Urgh! Come on Hiei... its not... going  
  
to kill ... you!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: sadly...  
  
-  
  
Hiei: O.o Noooo! Dont you think its a little   
  
fishy?, since when did stairs start to move  
  
up and down.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: since the 21st century now come on...  
  
-  
  
Just as kurama was about to get Hiei up on the  
  
first step, he spotted a sign in neon lights  
  
saying "Phycocologist, prices starting at one  
  
dollar!"  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Hold on Yusuke, look over there  
  
-  
  
Kurama pointed to the sign and looked back over  
  
at his human friend who was having trouble  
  
reading...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: yeah so? what the hell is a psychocologist?  
  
-  
  
A/N: can you tell I made that word up? Its  
  
supposed to be psychologist but this person isnt  
  
sure how to spell it right.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: I think they mean psychologist..  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *sigh* Im sorry if Im not as smart at you  
  
kurama...  
  
-  
  
Kurama: person that works with psychos!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Hey! I have an Idea! We could take Hiei  
  
there because he's kinda like pyscho right now ^^  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Wow... you read my mind  
  
-  
  
Hiei had spotted a little girl with ice cream  
  
walk by them and started acting like I wind pit  
  
bull, he was really, even so much he was foaming  
  
at the mouth!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: ICE CREAM!   
  
-  
  
Kurama: lets not waste anymore time...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke and Kurama struggled to get Hiei into the  
  
psychocologist's office. They sat down and waited  
  
until a girl came out in a nurse's outfit   
  
-  
  
Nurse: The Doctor with be with you shortly ^^.  
  
-  
  
Hiei had found a bell on the counter and started  
  
ringing it over and over again. After he grew  
  
bored of that he looked over in the corner to find  
  
a fish tank. (A/N: Beware of fish tanks!)  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Its Nemo! Grandpa its Nemo!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: thats very nice Hiei, just try to calm  
  
your self down...  
  
-  
  
A man with a white lab coat came out and sat in the  
  
chair across from kurama's, eyeing everyone from  
  
head to toe then saw Hiei and pointed.  
  
-  
  
Doctor: Him... right?  
  
-  
  
Kurama nodded his head  
  
-  
  
Kurama: I think its kinda obvious...  
  
-  
  
Doctor: so what seems to be the problem?  
  
-  
  
Both Kurama and Yusuke gave him the "are-you-stupid"  
  
look. (A/N: Like you couldnt tell just by looking  
  
at him? He's a frickin maniac!)  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: He's a Frickin MANIAC! (A/N: -.- he read my mind)  
  
-  
  
Doctor: Well, I can see that, what has he been doing?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: First, he started yelling random things at  
  
people in the streets, he goes into stores and starts  
  
causing trouble in there, he stops traffic....  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: he's afraid to go up esclators, he eats a lot  
  
of ice cream!  
  
-  
  
Doctor: I dont see a problem with him eating ice  
  
cream... all children do..  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: He's not a child! *says in freaky voice*  
  
He's a DEMON! THE DEVIL HIMSELF!  
  
-  
  
Doctor: the only problem here is that you two  
  
obviously dont know how to take care of your own  
  
child...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke & Kurama: O.o'  
  
-  
  
Doctor: I suggest family counseling?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!?! HE NEVER ACTED LIKE  
  
THIS BEFORE!  
  
-  
  
Doctor: what did he ack like before?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: he was a jerk!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: nooo... he kept to himself a lot, very   
  
quiet and peaceful, he did like ice cream then but  
  
not so much that he would make me spend some  
  
100 dollars on it?!  
  
-  
  
the Doctor scratched his head as he thought for  
  
a solution. He was sure he had it but when he saw  
  
Hiei practically eating "Nemo" he lost his train  
  
of thought.  
  
-  
  
Doc. (a/n: Im just gonna call him Doc now): Hey!,  
  
what the hell do you think your doing to my fish?  
  
-  
  
Kurama rushed to Hiei and smacked the back of his  
  
head. Hiei spat out the fish then gave a mean glare  
  
to the fox demon who had just made him miss his   
  
lunch. Hiei tried to grab for the fish but Yusuke  
  
caught it and put it back into the tank.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: now.. do you see the problem?  
  
-  
  
Doc: Well I think I know how to cure him!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke & Kurama: You DO?!  
  
-  
  
Doc: NO, no Im lieing sorry, actually I have no  
  
clue... but it might be in a book that I have  
  
-  
  
The Doc, Yusuke and Kurama who was dragging Hiei  
  
by his shirt collar followed the Doc to find a cure  
  
for the fire demon.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Well Thats it, I hoped I spelt everything right ^^  
  
I dont think we learned anything though, Ive  
  
been at the Library for two hours typing this up and  
  
the lady is yelling stuff at me in what sounds  
  
like Irish.. it scares me so Im just gonna leave this  
  
chapter the way it is... O.o 


	14. The Cure

Guess what you for-eyed computer, dont-have-a-life freaks! Im at my friend's house! And her internet works! So I decided to write a chapter while I was here and she helped me and we dont like Hilary Duff..... x.X jus'thought you would like to know. This is the official New Years Eve Chapter! Can I have a round of applause Place applause Hear ..... -.- fine be that way, I didnt need yourapplause anyway P. So now Im gonna write the chapter and watch fan girls on the Outkast Music Video "shake it like a poloroid picture" I think they're very talented.... Hear Hear!!!!!!!!! (crazy passerby person) Now we have passer-by people, because..... we are live at TRL building from MTV in NEW YORK! And what a crowd we have tonight, I can't wait to see Orlando Bloom! The Ball of Lights is getting ready! I think Im gonna stop pretending to be there and get back to planning my revenge on Hilary Duff :(  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
WWLO The Doc (A/N: I like calling him Doc) is leading Kurama, Yusuke, and the Nemo eating fire demon to find a "magical" book to find a cure for Hiei's .... o.O retarded-ment... I made that word up because it sounds smart! ^-^  
  
-  
  
Doc: Now a little further.....  
  
-  
  
Hiei: u.u ... ZzzZzzzzZzzzZZZZZzzzz.......  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: where is this "Book?", oh master of the mystery book?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: we've been walking for hours!  
  
-  
  
At this time, they were coming to a small corridor lit by torches that finally led into a big circular room with many doors.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: It seems we've found a Maze in Maze Castle!  
  
-  
  
kurama: -.- you have worse short-term memory than kitsune....  
  
-  
  
Doc: Hmmm.... which door is it again?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: You mean you dont remember!?  
  
-  
  
Doc: jus' give me a second,   
  
-  
  
10 hours later  
  
-  
  
Before anyone knew it, the seconds turned into hours and everyone fell asleep except for the Doc who was still thinking and then it finally came to him  
  
-  
  
Doc: I KNOW! *saying really loud*  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *is awake now* know what?  
  
-  
  
Doc: We're lost ^-^  
  
-  
  
Kurama: WHAT?!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *rubs sleep from eyes* why is everyone yelling? havent you people ever heard of R&R? (A/N: rest and relaxation not read and review)  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *grabs yusuke's shirt collar* THIS IS NO TIME TO REST!?!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *yawn* What the Hell is going on?!  
  
-  
  
Kurama & Yusuke: *looks over at Hiei* O.O  
  
-  
  
Kurama: H- Hiei? o.o ....   
  
-  
  
Hiei: ~.~ w- what?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Aren't you supposed to be crazy?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: hn... stupid Ningen  
  
-  
  
Minna-san: *GASP*  
  
-  
  
Ayame: HEY HEY HEY! What's going on here? I never said Hiei could come back to normal yet! :P  
  
-  
  
Hiei: what do you mean "back to normal?"  
  
-  
  
Kurama: You mean you don't remember anything?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: remember what?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: nothing?......  
  
-  
  
Hiei: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!  
  
-  
  
Doc: Its amazing, seems that the only reason why he was acting up was because he was tired and needed a little nap.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: x.X Im not getting paid enough!  
  
-  
  
Ayame: You don't get paid at all -.-  
  
-  
  
Kurama: thats exactly why I quit! *walks away*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: I don't get paid either right?  
  
-  
  
Doc: or me?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: I don't have to be here... *vanishes*  
  
-  
  
Ayame: w- what? You can't just leave! Get back here!  
  
-  
  
Doc: *looks at Yusuke* wanna have tea?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: yea....  
  
-  
  
Silence  
  
-  
  
Ayame: *eyes water* no! th- this cant be happening!, wait!... there are still people tied up to a tree!  
  
-  
  
Assisant: umm Ayame....  
  
-  
  
Ayame: Yes?  
  
-  
  
Assisant: the people at the tree were getting impatcient sooo .... they sorta left  
  
-  
  
Ayame: BUT THIS IS MY FANFICTION! YOU CANT LEAVE! I ORDER YOU ALL TO COME BACK!  
  
-  
  
And suprisingly enough, everyone appeared in the big room.  
  
-  
  
Minna-san: o.O'  
  
-  
  
Ayame: *snaps fingers* Now you will all forget that you're not getting paid enough and will go back to the script!  
  
-  
  
So Kurama, Yusuke, the Doc and Hiei were still in the big room and Kitsune, Cyber, Kitten, Heero and Duo, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, InuYasha, Kagome, SAngo, Miroku, the evil Furbie and Cricket return tied up to the tree.  
  
---------------------------  
  
At the Tree  
  
---------------------------  
  
Minna-san: o.O  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha: How did we get tied up to this damn tree again!?  
  
-  
  
Kagome: I can't take this anymore! I want my MOMMY! *sob*  
  
-  
  
Duo: *is hitting head on tree* We're DOOMED!  
  
-  
  
Heero: ~.~ I hear voices in my head saying... "Ulimate Game Countdown" over and over again!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: I think I know what happened!  
  
-  
  
Cyber: really! I dont even think I know where I am!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: okay... first we were all fighting 3-eyed demons and then it got real dark, then there was a light.... and words that said ... "GAME OVER"!  
  
-  
  
Sango: WHY ME!  
  
-  
  
Miroku: This isnt so bad Sango, atleast we can spend some time together... ^-~  
  
-  
  
Kitten: *sigh* I think everyone has lost it!  
  
------------------------  
  
In the Big Room  
  
------------------------  
  
Doc: I KNOW! *says real loud*  
  
-  
  
Kurama: You know what?  
  
-  
  
Doc: We're lost!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: ....*sigh* Well I guess we better find a way out  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: hmmm, lets wake up Hiei!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: No, leave him be, I can think better when he isnt making noise....  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *wakes up* huh? w- whats going on?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: o.O Hiei? whats my name?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: ^-^ GrandPA! YAY!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrop* I guess he's not normal yet.-  
  
-  
  
Doc: *snaps fingers* Aha! *book magically appears*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: how the Hell did you do that?  
  
-  
  
Doc: o.O I dont know but oh well  
  
-  
  
Hiei: THIS CALLS FOR A KODAK MOMENT! *pulls out camera*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: How did you do that?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: u.u I dont wanna tell you, now everybody say CHEESE!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: No....  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *takes pictures* HAHAHA! *picture comes out* Shake it, shake, shake it, shake it like a poloriod picture! *is shaking it like a poloriod picture*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Your starting to scare me...  
  
-  
  
Hiei: I like scaring YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *gasp* HA! *faints*  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *sigh*  
  
-  
  
Suddenly a pyschopath jumps out of one of the doors and into another... laughing like a maniac!  
  
-  
  
Minna-san: o-kay---  
  
-  
  
Doc: wait!... listen, one of the doors she went in had music coming from it, so lets find the door and then we will find my office ^-^  
  
-  
  
Kurama: okay then everyone pick a door.  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Yay! *opens door* huh? *crazy person comes out... who's name is Jennifer*  
  
-  
  
Jennifer: *screams* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Ah! psycho!  
  
-  
  
Jennifer: No! Im jennifer  
  
-  
  
Just then another person appeared, but with a jacket on that says "Correctional Facility No.1" on the back  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: who the hell are you?  
  
-  
  
Person: you are not qualified for that information, you may call me by my code name Crazy Cookie the 3rd. (A/N: I have no clue o.O thats what she wanted)  
  
-  
  
Kurama: okay then, why are you here?  
  
-  
  
CC3 (A/N: stands for Crazy Cookie 3rd): Im looking for a way out of here...  
  
-  
  
Kurama: -.- well, how did you get in?  
  
-  
  
CC3: I used that door... *points to door with Exit sign above it*  
  
-  
  
Minna-san: ~.~  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: then maybe you should go through that door  
  
-  
  
CC3: okay.. *opens door and gets blown away by Hilary Duff music*  
  
-  
  
Hiei: ACK! No! Its Evil! The HORROR! THE HORROR!!!!  
  
-  
  
Doc: Oh! Now I remember! the exit sign is the door that leads to my office!  
  
-  
  
Minna-san: @_@  
  
-  
  
So the Doc, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, CC3 and Jennifer go to through the door into the office with hidious Hilary Duff music.  
  
-  
  
Doc: *turns off music* She is my favorite ^-^  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: o.O your some kinda freak  
  
-  
  
Kurama: okay well we need that cure so lets find the book!  
  
-  
  
Doc: okay hold on, I'll be right back it will only be a second.  
  
-  
  
10 hours later  
  
-  
  
And yet again the seconds turned into hours and everyone fell asleep again. Then finally the Doc comes back carrying a 50 pound book and then dropped it on the floor which caused Everyone to jump in their sleep and wake up.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *yawn* is that it?!  
  
-  
  
Doc: yup! now I need to find the page ^-^  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *bangs head on wall* why dont we jus' order a damn pizza while we're at it!  
  
-  
  
Doc: why dont we then!  
  
-   
  
Yusuke: I wanst serious, besides it would take the pizza boy forever to find us  
  
-  
  
Kurama: did you find it yet?  
  
-  
  
Doc: ... ummm *stops at page* Aha! I found it, a cure for "Family Disputes"  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Grrr... We're not related, and he's not my kid!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: We need a cure for psycho people who have become psychos for no reason!  
  
-  
  
Doc: oh, well I was sure you were husband and wife and I guess we need a totally different book, I'll be right back. *picks up book and vanishes into bookstacks.  
  
-  
  
10 hours later  
  
-  
  
Everyone is asleep, again, jeez what a fun bunch!  
  
-  
  
Doc: Okay! IM BACK!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *is awake* Well then find the damn cure already!  
  
-  
  
Ayame: Hey!, Kurama isnt allowed to cuss! and so for your punishment I will sic 5000 Rabid Fan Girls on you! Oh and two more people *vanishes*  
  
-  
  
Kurama: o.O Dear God! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *gasp* HA! *faints*  
  
-  
  
5000 Rabid Fan Girls appear out of nowhere and start chasing Kurama around the book stacks  
  
-  
  
FanGirls: Come Back Kurama! This time we only want your Pants!  
  
-  
  
Arukas: Speak for yourself! I want his underwear!  
  
-  
  
Karasu: I just want him!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *is crying, and running* Leave ME ALONE! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME!  
  
-  
  
Doc: *still looking for page, not noticing Rabid Fan Girls* Aha!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: could you stop saying that!  
  
-  
  
Doc: -.-' okay well the cure for "Psychos who become psychos for no reason" is....  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: is WHAT?!  
  
-  
  
Doc: "eat five large lemons and green tea with pepper in it, hang up-side-down for 3 hours and then wrap your body in sea weed" ... thats odd, but I guess the only thing we can do is try it....  
  
-  
  
Kurama came stumbling back to the group with both his shirt and pants gone. His hair was all messed up and it even looked as if they gave him a hack job. He had multicolored lipstick markings all over his body and he was only in his boxers!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wow Kurama, they must really like you, but they missed your boxers!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Dont you dare call for them! They're monsters!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: I will save you Grandpa! ^-^  
  
-  
  
Kurama: No, thats quite alright Hiei, I wouldnt feel much safer if you were protecting me in your current state.  
  
-  
  
Doc: *comes back with ingredients* Here they are, now all we need to do is put it all together!  
  
-  
  
So the Doc, Yusuke and Kurama, did everything to Hiei, they made him eat 5 large lemons, drink green tea with pepper in it, made him hang up-side-down for 3 hours and then wrapped his body in sea weed  
  
-  
  
Doc: hmmmm  
  
-  
  
Kurama: when is it supposed to work?  
  
-  
  
Doc: not sure, I think there might be one more thing...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: this is crazy, and after he's cured what are we supposed to do with them? *points to CC3 and Jennifer who seem to be sleeping.... still*  
  
-  
  
Kurama: The Doctor can take care of them...  
  
-  
  
Hiei: I knew it! They are trying to kill us! The fat detective tries to kill us! Grandpa betrays us! They do not care if we dies!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrop* there has to be something else cuz this isnt working!  
  
-  
  
Doc: Im looking! Aha!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: DAMNIT! shut up!  
  
-  
  
Doc: sorry, well I found something else, .... oh my god o.o  
  
-  
  
Kurama: what is it?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: any day now!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: They betrays us!  
  
-  
  
Doc: ummm well...   
  
-  
  
Yusuke & Kurama: WHAT?!?!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Bwaahahahaahahahahahahahahaahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Im sooooo mean! I just love cliff hangers dont you? I know you do, dont give me that look! You should have known it was coming! Its your fault for being the readers! You wont find out what it is till next chapter, you should be happy though. I gave you the price of two chapters in one, its way longer jus' call it my New years present to you. You know you love me! 


	15. The End?

Hello! And now for another fun chapter of my wonderful story! I know yo all love it! I should stop acting happy.... cuz Im not! Wanna know why?! Go read Misou's "Confusion Universe", Yeah, Im kitsune in there and you can kinda tell they hate me for no damn reason, dont be suprised if Im mean in this chapter just Im pissed off, just really pissed off! I think... Im gonna go kill myself now... my other half will take over... she doesnt have a name, just the same name as me but she doesnt want to kill herself right now.... okay now on to the story!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 14  
  
----------------------------  
  
WWLO Now the Doc was about to tell them the cure but then "I" stopped because It would be real funny! and it still is so now you can find out what the sure is!  
  
-  
  
Doc: the cure... is ... IS- *gets toppled by Jin*  
  
-  
  
Jin: el'o Lad'es! wat cha up to?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: We are trying to find a cure for Hiei!  
  
-  
  
Touya appears behind Jin  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Touya...  
  
-  
  
Touya: Kurama...  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Touya...  
  
-  
  
Touya: Hiei...  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Touya...  
  
-  
  
Touya: Hiei...  
  
-  
  
Hiei: T-  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: SHUT uP!?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *whispers* Touya...  
  
-  
  
Kurama: HIEI!?!  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Kurama...  
  
-  
  
Kurama: -.-  
  
-  
  
Touya: Why? whats wrong with him?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *seems to be talking to himself now* Hello Judy! how are you? Oh hi Becky! Im fine, how are you these days? Oh just great! hows billy?  
  
-  
  
kurama: *sigh*  
  
-  
  
Touya: Oh o.O  
  
-  
  
Jin: I don' see any thin' wrong with em!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Well I do! Whats the DAMN cure already?!  
  
-  
  
Ayame: Thats it! you people never learn!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: What? I always cuss!  
  
-  
  
Ayame: Don't you read the intros? Im pissed off today and I have to take it out on someone!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Not Me!  
  
-  
  
Ayame: yeah you... anyway, your punishment .. hmmm *whistles* Hey!*Shady Girl appears* give me the papers...  
  
-  
  
SG: *hands papers*  
  
-  
  
Minna-san: *is watching quietly*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *points at SG* who you?  
  
-  
  
Ayame: My "New" Assistant! *says proudly* and I have 2 more! ^-^  
  
-  
  
SG: Ayame was mad that the first assistant for letting the people at the tree leave so she fired him and hired me!   
  
-  
  
Ayame: Aha! well Yusuke, looks like your dear old "sister" has been looking for you for some time. I think she would be happy to see you! Bub-bye Yusuke! *vaishes*  
  
-  
  
SG: *also vaishes*  
  
-  
  
Saria: Brother! there you are! Mom and I have been worried!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: @_@; don't you touch me!  
  
-  
  
Saria: Im so glad that your okay! *huggles Yusuke*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Ahhh! Get off me you FREAK!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *looks at the Doc* so, what is it?  
  
-  
  
Doc: is what? *watching Yusuke getting mauled*  
  
-  
  
Kurama: The CURE!  
  
-  
  
Doc: oh yes... of course, well your not gonna believe it but.....  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *getting impatient* But, WHAT? DAMNIT!  
  
-  
  
Ayame: Can I not get any rest?! Your punishment, the usual, 20,000 Rabid Fan Girls, Arukas and Karasu!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: no fair! *is running*  
  
-  
  
RFGs: Hey look everyone! Its Jin and Touya Too! Get them all!  
  
-  
  
Arukas: *gasp* kurama, touya and Jin?! This must be my lucky day! I want your boxers!! *chases*  
  
-  
  
Jin & Touya: o_O *start running*  
  
-  
  
Karasu: Come to me my love!  
  
-  
  
Ayame: *watching with enjoyment* Now see what you get yourself into?  
  
-  
  
Dark Inferno: *appears* Just came in ma'am *hands papers*  
  
-  
  
Ayame: hmmm, very well!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Let Go! They aren't supposed to come off!  
  
-  
  
Arukas: Never! *is holding on to boxers* they're so silky!  
  
-  
  
Ayame snapped her finger and the Rabid Fan Girls disappeared and Karasu, Arukas stopped pulling on his boxers and Saria stopped hugging Yusuke.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: huh?  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *appears* hehehe!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *points at Kitsune* but I - I mean you were , weren't you?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: calm down Kurama.... I have something to tell you  
  
-  
  
Kurama: what?!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: You've just been punk'd... *starts laughing*  
  
-  
  
Hiei: now get me outta this crap!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *blank stare*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: *is laughing his ass off* You should have seen your face!  
  
-  
  
kurama: you mean... the whole time?  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Yep! even when my house blew up! you see it wasn't even my house! It WAS YOURS! HAHAHAHA Pretty good huh?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: wha-?  
  
-  
  
Cyber: and when Hiei got electricuted!....  
  
-  
  
Ketya: ... the evil Furbie and Cricket too! ^-^  
  
-  
  
Kitten: and the Mall!  
  
-  
  
Doc: and me! Im not really Doctor!  
  
-  
  
Ayame: ... and the RFGs, Arukas and Karasu...  
  
-  
  
Minna-san cept Kurama: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.........  
  
-  
  
Kurama: o_O I hate you... *walk off*  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Lol! should I end it here? Maybe? maybe not... Hmmm this would be the most stupidest ending in the fan fiction history! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	16. After the show

Hello people! Its been such a long time, dont you think? Well Ive decided to make another few chapters. I feel sorry for Kurama so I decided to make him have his revenge. But right now, its after the show part. Im gonna interview Kurama and the rest of the 'cast' and ask them a few questions. Hopefully Kurama isnt too mad at me ^^.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15 - After the Show  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hello everyone, Im Skye, another muse of Kitsune and Ayame, but I had nothing to do with the incident that happened a couple of... uh days ago. Im here to interview Kurama and see how he feels about the whole punk'd thing...   
  
-  
  
Skye: So, what did you think of your friends after they had put you through so much torture?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *sigh* I couldn't put words to it, really.  
  
-  
  
Skye: I see, now, are you planning any sort of revenge on them?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Im not sure. If I do, I havent thought of it yet.  
  
-  
  
Skye: hnn....  
  
-  
  
Kurama: DO NOT DO THAT!!  
  
-  
  
Skye: do what?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Hnnn.... dont do the 'hnnn' thing  
  
-  
  
Skye: why not? I always do that... ~.~  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Just. Don't.  
  
-  
  
Skye: fine then. Next question... Do you have anything to say to your friends? any of them in particular?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Id thought you'd never ask!  
  
-  
  
Skye: Go ahead. ^^  
  
-  
  
Kurama: thank you. First, I have something to say to Hiei. DONT YOU COME KNOCKING ON MY WINDOW TONIGHT! YOU CAN SLEEP IN YOUR STUPID TREE!.... AND I DONT CARE IF ITS RAINING OR SNOWING!  
  
-  
  
Skye: is that all?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: not quite, and! Dont you come asking me for any ice cream!  
  
-  
  
Skye: As you can see folks, Kurama is very angry. Yes very angry indeed.  
  
-  
  
Hiei: BAKA KITSUNE! I dont need any form of shelter! I can take care of myself! I never liked your stupid ningen house anyway!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: GOOD! Because I never want to see your face again.  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *is shocked* ..... so be it ... *vanishes*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Umm Kurama...  
  
-  
  
Kurama: -.- what do you want?   
  
-  
  
Yusuke: I just wanted to say that im sorry, *looks at note card* and that I never ment to hurt you, I never ment to make you cry, but tonight, Im cleaning out my closet.... o.O I didnt write this *points to card*   
  
-  
  
Kurama: Well atleast someone can say they're sorry, even if they dont even mean it  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Hey! I meant it!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Yes. Thats why you were reading it off a note card!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Come on! I admit I had Keiko & Kuwabara help me write it but I still mean it.   
  
-  
  
Kitsune: *appears* Kurama-kun! Im sorry! soo soo sorry! *is sobbing* why I did it? I dont know! I thought it would be funny! please forgive Kurama-kun!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: o.O I forgive you...  
  
-  
  
Kitsune: Okay! ^^ Thanx for the note card Yusuke! *hops off*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: ^^;  
  
-  
  
Kurama: -.-  
  
-  
  
Skye: Hey! This is my show right now. You can forgive later!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: No, we forgive now!  
  
-  
  
Skye: Grrr. Fine. I may as well ask you all some questions.  
  
-  
  
Skye: Yusuke, why did you agree to punk Kurama in the first place?  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: uhh.... I thought it would be funny.  
  
-  
  
kurama: Yes. Torture Kurama to find all of your enjoyment!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: WELL IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE!  
  
-  
  
Skye: good answer, next question...  
  
-  
  
Cyber, Heero and Duo appear  
  
-  
  
Skye: Dang it! Stop appearing out of no where! Use the door!  
  
-  
  
Cyber: Hehe! sorry ^^; Kurama-kun please forgive me! Heero and Duo are sorry too.  
  
-  
  
Heero: What?! We didnt even do anything!  
  
-  
  
Duo: yeah, I think you owe us an appology too.  
  
-  
  
Cyber: Ha! Your so funny!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: I forgive you.  
  
-  
  
Cyber: Yay! Hey Yusuke, tell keiko thanks for the note card! *disappears with Heero and Duo*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: wha- what are you talking about? ^^;  
  
-  
  
Kurama: *sigh*  
  
-  
  
Skye: Grrrrr.... why must everyone interupt my questions?! Its not fair!  
  
-  
  
Doc appears  
  
-  
  
Doc: *clears throut* I...  
  
-  
  
Kurama: are you using a note card?  
  
-  
  
Doc: No, of course not! Why would I use a note card? Im capable of making up my own appology.  
  
-  
  
Kurama: okay then.  
  
-  
  
Doc: as I was saying. Im sorry for making you feel so violated, and thats it!  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Its alright.  
  
-  
  
Skye: Let me ask a question!  
  
-  
  
Minna-san: okay!  
  
-  
  
Skye: Question for Kurama, after what you just said to Hiei, do you think he'll ever come back to visit you?  
  
-  
  
Kurama: ..... *looks worried* I hope so. Maybe I was a little to brash.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: I dont think he will.  
  
-  
  
Skye: *hits Yusuke over the head* dont be so mean!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: what? now we cant speak our minds? what kind of show is this anyway!  
  
-  
  
Skye: a good show. now shut up!  
  
-  
  
Hiei appears  
  
-  
  
Minna-san: 0.o .... *silence*  
  
-  
  
Hiei: *looks away* umm, Kurama...  
  
-  
  
Kurama: y- yes?  
  
-  
  
Hiei: Im sorry... for hurting.. your feelings....  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: O.O whoa... *looks from Kurama to Hiei*  
  
-  
  
Kurama: Im sorry too, Hiei...   
  
-  
  
Hiei: For what?   
  
-  
  
Kurama: for yelling at you... you can come over anytime.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Can we stop with the mushy stuff?  
  
-  
  
Doc: shh! *pulls out note pad and starts writing random thing down*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: what are you doing? ~.~  
  
-  
  
Doc: Ive always wondered about how demons mate...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: you dont mean... what?! not kurama and.. Your Crazy!  
  
-  
  
Doc: watch!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: Ack! Th- they're hugging! hey! you two get away from each other, nothing can come from that except trouble!  
  
-  
  
Hiei and Kurama vanish  
  
-  
  
Doc: Now I can write a book all about demon mating! Ill be the best scientist ever! *walks off*  
  
-  
  
Yusuke: come on yusuke, they're not like that. The doc is just trying to mess your brain. Nope Nope, just forget the whole thing  
  
-  
  
Skye: Well I guess everyone's leaving... Im all alone.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you all likes this chapter. A little yaoi, but not to much between Hiei and Kurama, I have something to tell all you yaoi fans. Did you know that yaoi stands for yama nashi oshi nashi imi nashi? and it means no climax, no point, no meaning. Nothing more than to get two male characters into bed with each other. Ha! I thought this was pretty funny. 


End file.
